Fairy tail- The curse of the celestial princess
by fairychime-diamond47
Summary: Lisannna returns with the rest. There's a party for Lisanna and Lucy & Lisanna become best friends. Later the guild ignores Lucy except for certain people. Lucy's childhood friend is watching her and the guild. Who is this guy and is there romance between them! Later other companions have appeared and will help Lucy later with something.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy tail- The curse of the celestial princess**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail :( **sulks in the corner** **

Lucy's POV- after Edolas arc

When we came back from Edolas, the guild was shocked to see Lisanna alive. They had threw Lisanna a party to welcome her back into the family. And Lisa-chan(Lisanna) and I became best friends, the guild thought that me and Lisa-chan would become enemies. But Lisa-chan told everyone that she never had a crush on Natsu and she thought of him as her protective brother. I can see the resemblance between Mira and Lisanna, their personalities are very similar for example: they both are very demonic when angered, they love to matchmake people, they're both pretty. But lately I've been ignored by everyone except Erza, Wendy, Levy-chan, the Raijinshuu, master, Romeo, Laxus, Gajeel and the Strauss siblings.

~~Timeskip~~(7 weeks later)

Later everyone in the guild has been ignoring me except for Erza, Wendy, Levy-chan, the Raijinshuu, master, Romeo, Laxus, Gajeel and the Strauss siblings. They all knew about my other magics and the fact that I became a S-class mage. I went to Laxus-nii (A/N: Laxus is going to be called Laxus-nii or nii-chan for Lucy because she's Laxus's sister.) to join the Raijinshuu. The Raijinshuu and onii-chan had accepted me and were ecstatic about me joining the team, their reactions : Evergreen- "Yay! I won't be the only girl in the group and Lu-chan's joining!" [_], Freed- "Congratulations Lucy-san! Let's party on a mission with us & Laxus-samaaa!", Bickslow- "Oi cosplay queen you better be prepared to go on hard missions.", Laxus-nii - " Imouto it's about time that you quit Team Natsu and joined my team and I **smirks**. I went to the S-class board and saw the perfect mission: |||| Mission: S-class; job: to defeat a dark guild called Tartarus WARNING: some members are actual demons and their weakness is celestial magic, soul magic, and lightning magic; Reward: 2,500,000 jewels ; destination: Celeste Sun village.

Then we went to master's office labeled 'Makarov Dreyar: 3rd master' I knocked on Gramps' oak door Gramps used some magic to allow people in using a remote. "Why are you here my children? Lucy-chan why did you come with the Raijinshuu and your idiotic brother?" Gramps asked (laxus: Oi Fairychime why am I a idiot in this story ||| Fairychime : Because I always wanted to make fun of you. :3 ||| laxus: Still I'm offended, you're so rud-*Fairychime puts duct tape on Laxus's whole face and handcuffs him to a dumpster in a scary alley* ||| Fairychime: Yea,yea just shut up so the readers could read my fanfic. Got that? ||| laxus: *nods quickly so she doesn't do anything worse*) "Well, I actually wanted to join the Raijinshuu because most of my 'friends' or teammates had ignored me so I wanted to join nii-chan and his team I also informed Erza that I'll be in another team or a solo mage in the guild. I overheard Natsu and Gray trying to make me leave the guild and Team Natsu before this decision happened. Is that okay Gramps?" I replied. Gramps had agreed to my request of joining the Raijinshuu.

Me & the Raijinshuu + Laxus-nii walked outside of Gramps' office, I tried to get their attention but it was too loud for the guild to hear my voice. Laxus-nii got an irritated look and started yelling, " Hey everyone, eyes on Lucy she has something to say to you guys!" While giving a death glare to anyone who would even oppose. 'Phew! Thank goodness nii-chan was there to help me' I made a reminder to thank Laxus-nii, I had also explained to the guild that I left Team Natsu and became part of the Raijinshuu. The guild was shocked and started whispering bad things about me but I heard them thanks to to my bloodline that came from a certain family name and my powers. Natsu had heard this a few days later and yelled," You wretch! Why would you quit! Stop acting like you're strong, heh... the Raijinshuu must've pitied you because you're a weakling. Too bad you're just realizing that you'll always be a sl-"*smack* I was shocked while crying streams of tears to see Lisa-chan had slapped Natsu so hard that a hand print was marked on his right cheek.

~~flashback~~

The yelling took place in the guild where only Gray and the people talking to me had noticed that Natsu was screaming at me. In the beginning the rest of the guild had still ignored the argument while Gray had a smug smile and the rest of my real friends watched clenching theirs with grim faces & dark auras that were starting to be noticed by the rest.

Lisanna walked into the guild and had a grim reaper face that could have made you pee your pants and slapped Natsu before he could finish the line of insults. Surprisingly Lisanna kept on beating Natsu up until I calmed her down by saying :" Lisanna you should stop, I'll make Natsu realize that he will be sorry". Lisanna had hesitated and then her siblings came forward to tell quietly in her that I would beat Natsu and send him to the hospital, luckily only the dragonslayers on my side and me heard so Laxus, Wendy, and Gajeel smirked which confused everyone except for my actual friends because they used the telepathy that I taught them to tell them or Erza, Levy-chan, Romeo, master, and the Raijinshuu. (A/N:Everyone that are lucy's real friends could use telepathy to communcate with each other just in case someone missed something or if one of them are in danger but they could only contact other people that are their friends or lucy's friends - that was just in case if you guys got confused)

~~Present time~~

Natsu was the only one who acted like a bully and started to blame everything that he did bad on me & Grey apologized to me. A few days later Juvia and Gray announced that they're dating. That day Lyon and his team had visited Fairy tail for no reason, Lyon was sad that Juvia dating his little 'brother' and wailed "Why does Juvia-chan has to be taken by Gray?!" (;_;), Chelia cheered "Yay! Now I can date Lyon-kun! and Juvia can't take Lyon away from me. :).", Dog man just acted like a talking dog and was arguing about water with Happy, the tiny man with blue braided hair and blue eyebrows just looked at his team, and Jura had talked to Laxus while you could see glares or electricity practically visable to everyone.

Somehow I sensed something in the shadows or rather someone looking at me (hint, hint this is too obvious so you guys know it). I only knew one person that would have this ability so I went to my apartment and felt the shadow stalking me and staring at me. I opened the door gesturing the shadow to come in, the shadow had moved quickly inside as if it/he/she knew what would happen. Then I closed the door using some magic to soundproof the apartment. I yelled ,"Rogue! Get out of your own shadow and even if you're my childhood friend that doesn't mean you can stalk me!" Suddenly Rogue appeared out of the shadow showing no emotions than Rogue screamed at me looking angry ,"YEAH I MAY HAVE FOLLOWED YOU! BUT YOU KNOW I HAVE SENSITIVE EARS CAUSE OH YEA I'M A DRAGON SLAYER!" I took a breath and shouted, " SHUT UP IDIOT, YOUR LUCKY THAT I DECIDED TO SOUNDPROOF BUT YOU ARE STILL ANNOYING. I LIKE THE QUIET SIDE OF YOU BETTER BECAUSE YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE MORE SENSITIVE EARS THAN YOU!" Later for 20 seconds we kept on yelling at each other but then heard a stomach growl like this.-GGRRRRR-

Rogue had then covered his stomach with his arms while blushing . I said, " Oh I didn't know you were hungry let me make you some lunch."

~~Rogue's POV~~

I thought to myself 'Is it me or did she act nicer than when we were kids. Now she has a sweet heart, cute face, and a nice figu-AHH! (O.O) I can't think about her like that she'll punch me if she ever finds out that I used to have crush on her and it's bye bye me! TT_TT.' I snapped out of my thoughts as I smelled spagetti with tomato sauce and beef sausages that was served in a big bowl because the food was a huge amount of it. But I was surprised that she looked really cute with her girly yellow long-sleeved shirt, apron, messy hair in a short ponytail, and her bright attitude. It made me think 'everything about her seems to be welcoming and she brightens everyones' mood, Fairy tail should be grateful for her appearing. She's so pretty and has a good heart, hopefully no one will hurt her. *Sighs* Lucy please have a happy ending man too bad I didn't join her guild.'

**fairychime: please read & review! :) Yay, Rolu is my favorite couple other than Stilu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy tail- The curse of the celestial princess**

**Disclaimer: fairychime doesn't own fairy tail ;_;**_

Lucy went to the kitchen to get her lunch but then I heard a 'Kyaa!'. I ran to the kitchen only to see Lucy with her shirt crumpled at the bottom showing a bit of her skin and her holding her ankle. I almost blushed at the show of skin but I saw her near shattered pieces with a bruised ankle with blood. So I walked forward and carried her bridal style as I carried her to her bedroom, I carefully put her down on her bed. As soon as I no longer had Lucy, I asked where the band aid package was and Lucy told me that it was in the living room on the coffee table. I grabbed the band aid package and took out the bandage (forgot the name, sorry!). I sat on her bed and touched her right ankle (the one that got hurt) she flinched when I held it and said, " Ouch! It hurts." I felt guilty for hurting her but I didn't want her ankle to get infected, luckily I knew how to do medicinal methods.

~~Lucy's POV~~

When I got hurt Rogue was there to help me. I felt guilty for everyone that got burdened with my troubles so I often thought that I was a nuisance to everybody. I finally decided that I would train by myself with the help of some of my friends. I felt the bandage wrap tightly around my ankle with steady hands and I knew Rogue was experienced with this sort of thing. But I felt Rogue really close to my face so I kinda blushed and stared at Rogue.

Normal POV

Lucy had stared at Rogue not even noticing that he was done with wrapping her ankle. Rogue saw her staring at him, knowing this he smirked a little & put his face near her ear and whispered," You know Lucy you look too cute and vulnerable. You should start protecting you before some guy does something to do you." Than Lucy snapped out of her trance and blushed because it was her crush. She screamed," What are you doing, Rogue stop being a pervert!". Lucy hit him with a giant pillow almost killing him and Rogue also fell with a huge lump on his head.

Rogue looked at Lucy with a puppy face and said "Aw why did you do that?! It was fun messing with you Lucy." Lucy had a blushing face and said while flailing her arms,"Moe, stop doing that Rogue you're making me embarrassed so easily!"Rogue thought 'Yea that's the same way you make me feel. Man, who knew you could get even more adorable, hopefully you're still single.'

Then Rogue said, " But your so adorable Lucy-chann. I can't help it, so le-**someone knocking on the door** Lucy went to the front door to open it and hide her flushed face 'Man Rogue's starting to be flirty I wonder why *cute thinkin face*?I just hope its not Laxus-nii, otherwise Rogue will be dead getting caught in my apartment.' Lucy opened the door to see Gajeel and Levy in front of the door. Lucy asked in her normal voice, " Why are you guys here?*tilts head*" Levy answered," Well Lu-chan everyone in the guild is going to Ryuuzetsu Land so bring a suitcase with a swimsuit and other clothes we're staying at the Honeycomb hotel for a week." Lucy gasped, " But the owners do realize that we'll destroy the hotel & the water park right?!" Levy chirped ," Yep but they hired mages to cast a spell to cancel or nullify magic from fairy tail mages so we don't have to pay for damages." Lucy said," Whoa now I don't have to worry about our guild members destroying any property at Ryuuzetsu Land. Yay!" "Oi Bunny girl shouldn't you start packing and Ryos I know that you're in here so don't do anything inappropriate to her & pack your stuff you're going too, got it?" commented Gajeel. Rogue responded with his head popping out," Yeah don't worry I won't do something bad to her Gajeel-san and I already have my stuff." This time Levy spoke ," Okay but try not to drool or get a nosebleed when Lu-chan's in her swimming suit, Laxus will personally scar you for life." 'Gahh! If Laxus finds out about my crush he'll strangle and I haven't met him! Man, Lucy and Laxus are like twins b/c they could strangle me if I provoke them. All of them are deadly...*has depressed blue lines on his face*'

Lucy said teasingly with a smirk ,"Okay but care to tell me why you guys are together? Maybe you're secretly dating?" Levy and Gajeel were blushing with big eyes out of their sockets. "Bunny girl!/Lu-chan! we aren't dating! What the hell is wrong with you bunny girl/Lu-chan?!" "Oh they're even thinking the same thing? Levy-chan tell me everything about the relationship if you refuse I'll pry it out of you, right Rogue?" "Yea if Lucy hasn't changed you better tell her later. She could be devious if she wanted to wanted to so I'm warning you Levy-san and Gajeel-san she's like Mira in matchmaker mode but worse." Gajeel and Levy screamed in unison, "WHAT PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE KIDDING?! LU-CHAN/BUNNY GIRL YOU'RE NOT LIKE THAT RIGHT?!" "Man you guys are loud you're lucky that I soundproofed my apartment and stop yelling its going to make me & Rogue deaf. Yes I'm like that so stop screaming your voices out." Gajeel said,"Oi bunny girl I'm leaving so stop your matchmaking." Levy agreed ," Yea same here Lu-chan." And they left.

Lucy started packing ," Well Rogue you wanna help me pack my stuff for the week." Rogue said ,"Sure" Lucy closed the door and walked into the bathroom with some swimming suits. Rogue walked into the bedroom and waited for Lucy to come out.

-13 minutes later-

Lucy came out of the bathroom with a bikini top, it was stormy blue with yellow, white, and red stripes on her left side, and a small & cute skirt, that went to her thigh in pink with neon green stripes at the end. Rogue blushed and said ," It's really cute." Lucy beamed and hugged Rogue not noticing that she was on his lap. "Rogue thanks for helping me, I can pack the rest." Rogue nodded," Okay."

**fairychime: please R&R! I see Rolu moments tell me some ideas for this story (_)**


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy tail- The curse of the celestial fanfiction

fairychime: I don't own fairy tail, if I did then Lucy would save the guild

~~Lucy's POV~~

After Rogue helped me with my choice of swimsuits. I chose the first one that I wore and a swimsuit that was brown with pink polkadots and cerulean blue straps attached to the front of the bikini top and to the bottom piece right at the hips(It's another version of Asuna's swimsuit in school from SAO the special edition) Man I just wish that Rogue would notice my feelings. He's so dense. I packed my stuff and it took like 40 minutes. Rogue was just there doing sitting down in the living room. After I was done I carried my luggage bag and tapped Rogue's shoulder he turned around and took his luggage. We went to the guild and everyone greeted me, even Rogue got greeted. Only Natsu was hostile to Rogue. Before he saw Rogue ,Natsu acted like he was still my annoying best friend. "Morning Luce lets go on a mission after the vacation." Of course that was Natsu and this is Natsu's reaction when he saw Rogue behind me : " Oi why are you here with MY Luce you sabertooth bastard." with an pissed off face. (A/N: Rogue's not 7 years younger and the Tenroujima arc didn't happen and the GMG wasn't an event but Sabertooth accidently beat up Lucy because of a mission but it took a long time for Sabertooth to earn Fairy tail's trust.) Before Rogue answered.I said to Natsu," Why are you acting nice to me, didn't you remember insulting me?" Natsu looked shocked his eyes widened ," I don't remember insulting you." I suddenly glared at Natsu because he was avoiding any eye contact and said darkly ," Don't lie to me Natsu! Look at me in the the eyes and tell me the truth." Natsu only sighed and looked at me saying," Lucy it wasn't intentional but I did it to protect you." My eyes widened in disbelief. Natsu continued ," Look I'll tell everyone why I acted like a jerk."

_~~Natsu's flashback~~_

_ It was about 2 or 3 days before the dramatic event. I was always happy as always until I saw Lucy in ropes with a gag in her mouth surrounded by 8 or 9 buff men with Lucy on an alley wall. I felt pissed and punched few of the guys with my strength and knocked the most of the guys using my magic. Only 2 men remained with Lucy and the 2 guys were like huge bodyguards. The bigger one said to me," Don't move Salamander or else the puny mage gets raped." My eyes narrowed and I said ," What do you want with Luce? She hasn't done anything to you. But I will soon enough." The other man only smirked and answered my question. " Easy we want to give us her fortune or we can go the long way. You know what we mean boy, so her body's a definite advantage. " I growl in anger ," You don't understand, if that happens then Fairy tail will hunt you down and destroy you." "Oi Salamander I have a knife so this girl will die because of you." _

_ I was about to go Dragon force on them until I realized that Luce was going to be used as a shield. "Put down Luce you f***ing bastard! Or else I'll do something like distort your face with my fire magic and I'll be happy to do that part." I punched both guys in the face using my hands covered in fire. They groaned in pain and the bigger guy took Luce and yanked her hair, she screamed and pleaded me ,"Natsu please save me!" I tried to punch them but they disappeared with Luce. And a letter appeared in front of me, the other beat up guys disappeared with them too. _

_ The Letter said :_ _Hey Salamander,_

_ If you damage any of us again, this time we'll get the real Heartfilia and the Lucy you saw was an illusion of her. But we're watching you so we'll charge anyday if you hurt us. Lucy will get hurt if you act close to her again when she joins another team after you find out. So my gang and I will be watching you._

_ From Jerendo Aves.- the boss_

_~~Natsu's flashback end~~_

~Lucy's POV~

I was utterly shocked and so was the guild even Rogue. All of us had our jaws dropped to the floor and I was the first to snap out of it. I forgave him ,"It's okay but I thought you were a jerk. So at least explain it to somebody like using a letter or personally talking to them privately." Finally everyone started to unfreeze from their positions of 'wait that did happened?!' Natsu sighed in relief and said in a childish voice ," Thank goodness I would've thought that you would give me a painful hit. Oh and I'm sorry that I kinda ignored you when Lisanna came back. " **(A/N: The guild apologized on the 2nd chapter but I forgot to write it.)** "Its okay Natsu I forgive you but I have something to tell the others including you." All of the guild gave me confused looks except for the people who haven't ignored me giving them smirks **(A/N: And by 'them' is supposed to be the rest that ignored Lucy.)** Bisca was the first one to ask ," What is it?" then the others came up to me almost squishing me but luckily Rogue grabbed me out of harm's way. I kinda squealed because the position of me and Rogue is like he's hugging me to protect me from the questioning crowd, and I blushed a little. The others not questioning me gave me a smirk and a wink from the position even Lisanna who I thought wouldn't tease me over my childhood friend.

Then Rogue, Laxus-nii and Gajeel got irritated over the noise that they shouted in unison, " SHUT YOUR MOUTHS BUNNY GIRL\IMOUTO\LUCY HAS SOMETHING TO SAY!" with crazy and bloodthirsty faces except for Rogue who gave them glares. I fake coughed ,"Ahem, ahem thanks for snapping at them." I now looked at everyone that were curious ," As for you guys I'm a S-class mage right now." Everyone who knew looked proud of it while the other people gaped at me their mouths opening and closing imitating a fish. The guild screamed ," What!? Why didn't you tell us?!" I also added ," Because everyone except the people that didn't ignore me knew my actual ranking and I was going to annouce it after we returned to Earthland. And my other powers are telepathy, time ark, transportating, celestial dragon slayer, and shapeshifting or takeover magic like the Strauss siblings." The guild except for Natsu & Gray looked shocked. Natsu and Gray smiled said ," We knew it Luce/Lucy we always knew that you were stronger then this fire/ice bastard and me." while glaring at each other in a funny way as always. I shyly said ," You don't hate me for hiding this from you guys?" Everyone had confused faces but all of them said ," What? Why would we hate you for hiding your powers." Max said ," Look even if we didn't pay attention to you that doesn't mean we'll hate you for hiding your powers. We'll support you no matter what. We all know that some secrets are meant to be kept privately to yourself even if everybody doesn't know your reasoning. Got that Lucy?" Max ended it with his grin and I looked at everybody's face.

They all smiled and I was shocked because I thought everything was going to repeat like in my childhood, everything was going to be taken away from me. But it never did so I cried tears of happiness hugging nii-chan, Rogue, and Gajeel. Then everyone else started to come forward and said "Group hug!".

~Normal POV~

When the group hug ended, Levy reminded everybody that they should get their stuff for Ryuuzetsu Land and the Honeycomb hotel. They got their stuff and master asked Lucy," Well since you can use your powers to transport stuff can you teleport everyone and their stuff to the hotel? We can just walk to Ryuuzetsu Land." Lucy said ," Yeah sure I can do that when I open the portal." Everyone agreed.

Lucy smiled ,"Great. Lets go everybody.". Everyone agreed or just said ,"Aye Sir!". Lucy chanted

_"Baroque ihroda Jilen celea_

_ faurop mondea edjein loro portal gate upon me and everyone else"_

**[I just made up some of the worlds the translation: ("Open the gate of Fairies' palace to us, Fairy tail and Sabertooth mage(s) ]**

The portal opened showing all kinds of colors with sparkles, a lot of wind, and Mavis with other fairies. It took a minute to go to the end of the portal and they landed in front of the hotel with their luggage. The portal closed then everyone cheered ,"Yay!" They went inside as if it was their daily routine. Cana drank the few large beers barrels on a bean bag, Natsu and Gray were fighting while other guests saw the fighting and few pieces of furniture were heading toward them with fire and ice but they had nullified the magic and put the furniture down quickly, Mira was talking to Lucy & Juvia, Gajeel was eating silver utensils while Levy was reading with her red gale-force glasses on Gajeel's lap even though they weren't a couple, and the others beat up the mages from Fairy tail starting a brawl where eventually all the boys had joined the brawl. Master Makarov had signed in for their reservation putting in 2,940,000 jewels because of the guys' huge appetite and messiness to the lady in the front hotel desk. Rogue just sat down on a chair eavesdropping on Lucy, Juvia and Mira's conversation. Master grew superbig and said loudly enough for everyone in the guild ," Look brats you'll get assigned to a partner same gender or not on your right shoulder like a tattoo until the vacation has ended then it'll disappear. But you'll get it when you enter the hallway."

-timeskip- 5 minutes later

The list of guildmates in room numbers :

4A: Juvia & Gray 5A: Evergreen & Elfman

4B: Natsu & Lisanna 5B: Cana & Bickslow

4C: Mira & Laxus 5C: Rogue & Lucy

6A: Max & Kinana 6B: Romeo & Wendy

6C: Macao & Wakaba 6D:Jet & Droy

6A: Charles, PantherLily, Happy, & Frosch **(Fro got into Rogue's bag and Rogue told the guild about her.)**

6F: Laki & Gildarts

* * *

**fairychime: Hopefully you guys like it**

**Lucy: yay! Now we don't have pay for any damage**

**Gajeel: oi fairychime you better not make her cry**

**fairychime: No promises, but readers there's more Rolu right? *winks at Lucy***

**Lucy and rogue: *blushes* stop writing embarrassing moments for us. Or ELSE you suffer the consequence*says that with dark aura***

**fairychime: hey I love Rolu so just accept the fact that you're a couple in this fanfic**

**frosche: frosch agrees :)**

**Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus: I'm not letting Rogue date Luce/Imouto/Bunny Girl *wrestles fairychime and Rogue***

**fairychime: *beats up Natsu, Laxus and Gajeel & helps Rogue up* Lucy and Frosch please tell the reviewers**

**Lucy & Frosch: please Read & Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy tail- the curse of the celestial princess Ch 4**

**fairychime: I don't own fairy !**

**natsu: I won't let Rogue win**

**rogue: no its about me and Lucy**

**lucy: Rogue!*blushes* Don't say that it's embarrassing to hear that.*flailing arms***

**frosch: fairychime-san doesn't own fairy tail.**

**fairychime: and master makarov is staying in 16 A: the top floor**

* * *

_Day 1:_ Juvia was ecstatic and Gray had shivers because he was in a room with his STALKER. Juvia tried to kiss her Gray-sama but failed because he avoided Juvia's attempt to jump him. |||||| Natsu was 'fired up' in this vacation and Lisanna was blushing enough to make strawberries envious of her. Natsu didn't notice the blush & just decided to raid most of the food in the kitchen cause he was hungry AGAIN and Lisanna was looking for where the extinguisher was just incase he burned something. ||||| Mira and Laxus were sucking off eachother's face and later doing something really inappropiate you know THAT.**(A/N: congrats to the new couple and yep they've been dating for 1 month and gotten that far ;). If you know what I mean.)** ||||| Evergreen was arguing with Elfman about how manly Evergreen was (Elfman) / how that she's not a man she's a woman (Evergreen). And later Elfman saying something offensive & Evergreen beating the shit out of him with a even bigger paper fan then she usually hits him with. And Elfman gotten squished like a fly so it was a wonder of how she managed to lug it, buy the giant paper fan, or find the strength to wack the life out of Elfman because it was the size of Elfman or Laxus. ||||| Rogue had talked with Lucy but she used her famous 'Lucy kick!' because she misunderstood. Lucy apologized and healed him **(A/N: Since she has celestial dragon slaying magic it is also healing magic.)**. They went to the living room and put the furniture / other stuff just in case they're broken so they don't want to repay during vacation. They started to spar with only physical strength and swords ending up with Rogue fainting on the floor. And Lucy taking care of him with her healing powers. She put Rogue on the couch. Lucy also checked her broken ankle. It seemed fine now and would only leave a scar for now. ||||| Cana and Bickslow were kissing and drinking alcohol together. What a perfect couple meant for each other. ||||| Romeo and Wendy were like a new couple. Glancing at each other when the other didn't see but then blushing. 20 minutes later the kids or pre-teens talked about themselves and the relationships between them and other guild members of Fairy Tail. ||||| Macao and Wakaba had talked about how beautiful Fairy tail women were , being 100% of the pervs they were despite the fact that they're both married. Macao and Wakaba had talked about the days of themselves being young. Later they had a competition of listing names of the women in Fairy Tail not including Levy and Wendy cause they liked women with bigger chests. ||||| Max and Kinana talked into a conversation, although this would seem normal to the citizens of Fiore. If you listened closer then you would hear the topic of love and sand, and also about secret dating relationships like Levy and Gajeel. **(Lucy:What levy-chan didn't tell me I'll get revenge on her and Mira get revenge on Gajeel through a game ||| Mira: Yes! Now for a plan as the matchmakers ||| fairychime: how did you guys get here!? ||| Lucy & Mira: nii-chan/Laxus told us. Oops we weren't supposed to tell you that. ||| fairychime: I'll torture him later.)** Jet and Droy were glaring at each other because their love for Levy. ||||| The exceeds were talking about the missions they've tried before. Pantherlily and Frosch talked about their favorite things. Happy and Charles were like a married couple: Charles accepting Happy's fish because 'Happy was annoying me.' Happy cried tears of joy because Charles finally accepted the fish.**(A/N: The exceeds stay in 6E instead of 6A.)**||||| Gajeel and Levy were playing poker while Levy won and Gajeel complaining that she cheated in the card game. Gajeel also eating iron during the game and Levy laughing at his whiny side.**(A/N: Gajeel and Levy stayed in room 6G. Sorry for not mentioning it!)** ||||| Gildarts and Laki were doing their own stuff. Gildarts talking to a picture of Cana lovingly as if it was actually Cana (**fairychime: I know Gildarts is creepy about Cana, gives me the shivers.)** and Laki mumbling things about love with a sharp knife and giant wood: carving strange statues and even Gildarts eyed the knife carefully like its a murder weapon even though Laki said it was a 'butter knife'.||||| Bisca and Alzack stayed in 7A. They talked about guns or cannons. And both of them were blushing when they found out that they had so many things in coversation. ||||| Makarov was looking at the view **(fairychime: weird isn't it! he's not a pervert.)** until it was 20 seconds later he decided to look at Sorcerer Weekly for female model mages **(fairychime: there it is you can always expect Master makarov to look at ladies with very wrong ideas.)**. Erza and Freed stayed in 7B. They didn't talk to each other, Erza was polishing her weapons and Freed read books that contained runes & mythical creatures.

Half an hour later Master contacted everyone in the guild using the lacrima he gave to everyone. At that time everyone heard a beeping and checked their bags. Everyone took their own lacrima and pressed the beeping button and light. **(A/N: it's basically like a cell phone except more shiny and made out of magic so master told them to create their own smart phone and told them that it was a communicating device called a lacrima so each lacrima has a different color because of their magic. It looks like a galaxy S lll.)** The guild members heard the call and it said: "Oi brats, lets go to the Ryuzetsu Land right now." and everyone responded "Okay Gramps / Ji-chan /Old man / Master."

They changed into their bathing suits. Lucy had the bikini top that was stormy blue with yellow, white and red stripes on the left side and skirt that was pink in neon green stripes at the end. Rogue wore a dark grey shorts with no shirt. Natsu wore bright red shorts with with silver flames. Lisanna wore a bikini **(A/N: lisanna's bikini in the 5th ova)** that was light blue with gold polka dots. Juvia wore a one piece that's white with pink and purple stripes with a oceanic blue hot pants.**(A/N: looks like a top with thin spagetti straps and oceanic blue hot pants.)** Gray wore blue shorts. Mira wore a bikini that was white with dark blue outlines and straps. Kinana wore a light green bikini with dark green straps and dark green outlines. Laki wore a swimsuit that looked like a dress with cream blue on the top and a white skirt. Erza wore a black bikini. Bisca wore a indigo blue bikini with pink diagonal stripes. Alzack wore light brown shorts. Freed wore a black speedo, no shirt. Bickslow wore dark blue shorts with no helmet. Laxus wore black shorts with a yellow zigzag design. Master wore a yellow shirt with dark orange shorts. Romeo wore dark purple shorts. Wendy wore a two-piece that had purple, teal, and white stripes. Gajeel wore black shorts. Levy wore a bikini with orange and white stripes. Pantherlily wore dark green shorts with no sword. Max wore blue shorts. Cana wore a blue bikini with orange outlining it. Evergreen wore black and white zebra swimsuit. Elfman wore light gray shorts. Macao wore white shorts. Wakaba wore green shorts with white stripes. Happy wore yellow shorts. Charles wore a pink 2 piece. Frosch wore a 2 piece in white with red polka dots and has a white flower on her bathing suit.**(A/N: Frosch took off her frog costume because she didn't want her costume to get wet.)**

Everyone gets their stuff for Ryuzetsu Land and goes there at different times.

~~8 minutes later~~Lucy's POV

Me and Rogue go together. I notice someone from Sabertooth on the water train getting sick. I sweatdrop and know that its Sting, who else would it be. I run to the figure and said nonchalently," Yo, Stingy Bee." Sting suddenly has a dark aura and says ,"I'm not Stingy Bee." and then chases me so I hug Rogue's back to protect me from the evil clutches of Stingy Bee.

~~Rogue's POV~~

I blush at the feeling of her boobs against my back._'Its so soft I just want to feel it and-NO, NO, NO! Sting's old perverted self is effecting me. Stupid Sting.'_ Unfortunately Sting notices my blush and starts to tease me with a smirk "Oh why are you blushing after Lucy hugged you?" Lucy stops hugging me and looks at me and I almost start to blush but resist the urge to do so. Lucy looks at me closely and I start to blush but luckily Yukino pops up out of nowhere distracting everyone else around me. Yukino says to me ," Hey Rogue can I talk to Lucy?" I said ," Sure I need to talk to Sting about something."

Normal POV

Yukino drags Lucy to a empty pool and says nervously ," Uh I have a question for you Lucy-sama." Lucy smiles and says," Sure its girl talk about a boy right?" "Yes Lucy-sama I noticed my heart beats a lot faster when Sting-sama, I blush a lot when Sting-sama is mentioned around me or when he goes nears me, also I defend him a lot even though it's sometimes a joke. Do you know what that means Lucy-sama?" Lucy squealed and said excitedly ," Yes I do! Now I have to make a plan with Mira. Don't worry Mira and the other girls will meet us for even more girl time." Lucy calls Levy, Erza, Mira, Wendy, Cana, and Lisanna. They all answer the phone call ,"Hello? Lucy/Lucy-san/Lu-chan what do you need?" Lucy-"Well Yukino and I are going to talk about her question we need to talk in the huge pool near the huge rock." they answer back ,"Okay we're with each other now and we're near there." Lucy-"Great but now you should meet us NOW!" they said," Okay bye Lucy-san/Lucy/Lu-chan." PHONE CALL END.

Lucy said to Yukino ," Great everyone that I just called now is going to this place." Yukino looked nervous ,"Yay, now I just have one question Lucy-sama." Lucy responded ,"What is it Yukino?" "Well, u-uh are your friends going to make fun of me?" Yukino questioned. Lucy frowned and said ," No their not, sure they tease people but only about their love life. We're not bullies sure some people are but I'm just saying fairy tail treats our nakama right." Yukino looked relieved and informed Lucy ," Thank goodness fairy tail treats people right. Other people just trash Fairy tail because of you guys overdoing things no offense." Lucy looked pissed off but suppressed it a moment later she said something which shocked Yukino "Look Yukino no need to be formal. Even though its important to be formal too, its not like you'll be punished if you don't be formal, I'm just saying use it when you need it. And its Fairy tail this is our way of doing things and Yukino, stop doubting yourself the only way to get stronger is to believe in yourself. Got it?" Yukino widened her eyes and slightly bowed to Lucy "Yes. Lucy-sama I understand but saying things in a formal way is my way. I hope you choose to understand my choice Lucy-sama." Lucy smiled," Yes it's your unique way and you choose to do it."

Then Cana, Levy, Wendy, Charles, Mira, Lisanna, and Erza arrives in front of Lucy and Yukino. Lucy notices the girls and say," Hey guys meet Yukino." and pushes Yukino forward. The girls smile and Erza steps forward to introduce everyone. "Hi Yukino, I'm Erza. The girl with brown hair is Cana Alberona, you probably notice that is this Mira a model, the short silver-haired lady is Lisanna, the taller blunette is Levy, and the girl with longer dark blue hair." Yukino smiles and says," Nice to meet you everyone." Lucy says to everyone ," Erza thanks for introducing everyone to Yukino, anyways lets talk about Yukino's question." Then everyone shifts their gaze to Yukino, gesturing for her to talk about it. "Well I always feel my heart beating around Sting or whenever he's mentioned and I defend him a lot even though it's a joke about him. What do you think it is?"

* * *

**fairychime: well everyone knows what it is except for Yukino and tell me if my chapter is going good.**

**happy: Aye if you review she'll give me fish**

**frosch: and candy for me**

**happy and frosch: PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!*daydreams about food and drools* :3-kitty face**

**yukino: don't scare them and please review for fairychime.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairy tail- the curse of the celestial princess Ch 5**

**fairychime: sorry guys but I went to Coney Island with my sister's boyfriend's family with my other sister and my laptop had problems and it kept on restarting.**

**frosch: please forgive fairychime-chan for updating late**

**lucy: she also doesn't own fairy tail**

* * *

The girls all squealed and Mira cheered ,"Yay! Now I have a couple to matchmake." Yukino blushed and flailed her arms ," No, no! I don't have a crush on Sting-sama. I just admire Sting-sama more than others do, Mira-sama. And besides we're just friends nothing would happen between us.". Then Wendy commented ," But friends could become into something more than friends so there's hope for you." saying the last part with a wink. Mira said ," Wendy-chan is right Yukino, you and Sting can become a couple and you need our help.". Yukino blushed and said shyly ," You think that Sting-sama and I would make a good couple?" Lucy agreed to her question. "Yes Yukino, you need to realize that you're meant to be." Yukino said ," Yea thanks for telling me that but there's someone who loves you." Lucy got confused ,"Eh! Who is it?" Yukino and Mira facepalmed while the others were also confused. Yukino and Mira sighed and said ,"Rogue has a crush on you." as soon as Cana found out she teased Lucy ,"Oh? What's our little Lucy blushing about, maybe she has feelings for Rogue." Lucy's face got flustered at that comment. "Mou, Cana don't tease me! I have a plan for Yukino." The others kept on teasing her.

Meanwhile with Sting and Rogue

Sting kept teasing Rogue ,"Man, Rogue I didn't know you were a total pervert around Lucy. But she does has a nice figure especially her ches-" Rogue interrupted him. "Yea she does but apparently you're still a pervert because you groped Yukino, remember?" said Rogue with a smirk. Sting blushed and remembered the time he accidentallly touched Yukino.

_~flashback~_

_ Yukino went on a mission with the twin dragon slayers that required a celestial mage because some demons came to Akane Resort so they have to protect it from the monsters since it got rebuilt from the destruction of Fairy Tail. The reward is 900,000 jewels. Akane Resort was in Lonia Dromun. So it was near Sabertooth's location and to the dragon slayers' relief they didn't have to go on a train. 42 minutes later Yukino was hungry and they arrived near Akane Resort. Yukino whined ," I'm hungry guys can we take a break I haven't ate lunch." Sting said ," Okay, Rogue you're familiar with Jiruk City __**(A/N: the city that Akane Resort is in.)**__ right?". Rogue paused and said with no emotion ,"Yeah." Sting opened his mouth to say something but Yukino beat him to it. "Rogue-sama do you know any places that you recommend to eat for lunch?" Rogue suddenly showed emotion that said on his face _'Yes-I-know-this-great-place'_ with a sparkling aura and smile that's ear to ear. And said ," Yeah let's go to Karshi Noodles. That place has the best noodles for mages, it always replenishes me." And Rogue dragged Sting and Yukino surprising the two because it was the first time seeing this side of Rogue. They came to the restaurant without Rogue dragging them, Rogue ordered the large rice noodles with beef, lettuce, mint, tomato sauce, and chili peppers with the spicy soup base. Yukino ordered the udon noodles with soy sauce, mint, pepper, a creamy soup base, and sesame seeds. Sting ordered stir-fried thin noodles thai style, pork and beef, herbal soup base, shrimp, and carrots. After they ate, their stomachs were full and satisfied. While they walked to Akane Resort, Sting and Yukino thanked Rogue for recommending the food shop. _

_-time skip-10 min later_

_ They went to the front entrance inside Akane Resort and to a private room. Yukino knocked on the door and a holographic person on a mirror. The person asked ,"Are you Saber tooth mages?" .They all answered ,"Yes." the person took off their disguise and it was an average looking man with hazel eyes, dark grey wavy hair, a white suit, leather shoes, and black & grey mixed facial hair. The man opened the door. _

_time skip- when they finish the job and relax_

_ Yukino said ," Let's go eat you guys worked the hardest." Rogue and Sting looked exhausted and Yukino sweat dropped when she heard their stomachs growling for 5 min. Sting, Rogue, and Yukino went to their rooms.__**(A/N: Yukino is in 2A, Sting's in 3B, and Rogue is in 3C.)**__ Sting and Rogue just took a shower in 2 minutes and changed into a shirt and shorts reaching to their knees. They went to Yukino's room and Rogue knocked on the door and no one opened it. Sting also knocked on the door slightly louder, and kept knocking on it turning the knocking to banging on the door and also yelling a bit. And then Sting got even more irritated and punched the door putting a hole in the doorknob not making loud noises and hurting himself. Sting stepped back up to the hallway wall and then charged with his head breaking the door silently, he had a giant lump forming and saw Yukino under him with only a short towel on and she was also blushing. He was about to ask what's wrong but accidentallly groped her chest making Yukino blushing and roundhouse kicked his head and beating him up for a few minutes and kicked him again towards the hospital and through many windows, startling people. Sting landed in a hospital bed ironically the staffs knew someone would fly into the hospital with lots of bruises and that was him, & when he landed into the hospital bed his soul was flying outside Yukino's window looking like this __**(O.O)**__.Sting looked like he was KO'ed by Yukino._

_~flashback end~_

Sting fainted in a pool of blood on the floor. Rogue sighed and carried him princess style. Sting still had blood running out of his nostrils due to him being perverted.

* * *

**fairychime: here's your candy and fish**

**happy and frosch: yay! *eats fish/happy and candy/frosch***

**sting: Oi! fairychime I'm not stupid**

**fairychime: if your not stupid then what are you**

**rogue and Lucy: you're only worthless**

**sting: hey you're supposed to be on my side**

**yukino: *dark aura* STING! YOU'RE DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! **

**sting: help! AHHHHH!**

**fairychime, frosch, happy, Lucy, rogue: no thanks we love seeing you get tortured, and you deserved it stingy-bee**


	6. Chapter 6

Fairy tail- the curse of the celestial princess Ch 6

**fairychime: hi guys I'm here and I had some writer's block**

**mira: fairychime doesn't own fairy tail**

**lector: she's made this chapter interesting**

**fairychime: you guys will see and please tell me your opinions on your chapter**

* * *

~With the girls~

Yukino walked with the girls and got a message on her lacrima, it said _'To Yukino: We got your request Ms. Aguria and completed your request. You know Angel who was from Oracion Seis. Well she's Sorano Aguria, your older sister. From the magic council.'_ Yukino widened her eyes and typed while walking _'To the Magic Council: Thank you for finding Sorano-nee. But one question. How did you find onee-san, cause all I told you guys was about how Sorano-nee was taken away by Zeref's followers. From Yukino'_ and sent it. Yukino closed her lacrima and then got a response from the magic council. '_To Yukino: Well, we questioned everyone including mages with a similar resemblance and asked if any of them were Sorano or if they knew someone with a similar name to Sorano with you as their sibling. It took a long time but then when we questioned Angel in the prison, she teared up and told us the truth about a few days ago. She also asked how you were doing, we hope that you're happy with this response. From the magic council'_ . Then Yukino felt shaken and happy at the same time. Lucy noticed that Yukino had stopped walking and Lucy asked ,"Yukino are you okay? You're not chatting with us." Yukino had also caught the other girls' attention and responded to them. "Yes I'm okay.". And then she turned a little bit so she could see everyone and told them everything that just happened on her. "Lucy-sama and everyone. The magic council just contacted me about my sister." . The girls gasped but then Yukino told them "Don't worry everyone it's about my sister, the magic council found her." Lucy looked relieved and said to Yukino. ," Wait you mean Sorano?"Yukino nodded."Sorano is my sister. And I've been looking for her since my childhood."

Every girl cried water falls and said at the same time wiping their eyes ,"Yukino, you found your sister. That's great we're happy for you.".Yukino kinda looked dazed and put her hands up defensively saying ,"No, no, no. Look I'm fine and I'm doing good but please one thing don't mention anything to Sting-sama that I have a crush.", the girls stopped crying and having devious smirks with an aura that makes Yukino cringe in uneasiness. Yukino thought 'Wow they're more bi-polar than I thought' while sweat dropping.

* * *

_**-The girls' telepathic chat while Yukino is in her own world-**_

_**Lucy: girls, do you want to hear my plans for operation StiYu?**_

_**other girls: yea! :)**_

_**Lucy: okay, first we have Sting and Yukino in a small place ,ALONE.**_

_**Wendy: okay but um Lucy-san?**_

_**Lucy: yes Wendy?**_

_**Wendy: how are you going to get Yukino-san and Sting-san together ALONE? We know Yukino-san will agree but Sting-san is stubborn like every single boy *sighs* cause they're freaking bull headed**_

_**Lucy: how do you know that, Wendy?**_

_**Mira: she has blackmail of Sting **smiles****_

_**Lucy: WHAT?! Then no problem, we could use that to make Sting agree.**_

_**Cana: good, now what's the next step to make Sting date Yukino.**_

_**Lucy: Well we'll make Sting know that he is in love with Yukino cause I see that look in his eyes. And then make them confess their feelings to each other.**_

_**The girls except Lucy: yay! **jumps up and down****_

_**Charles: But shouldn't you guys stop chatting cause Yukino will notice something.**_

_**Wendy and Lisanna: good idea Charles.**_

_**-The girls' telepathic chat ends-**_

* * *

The girls stopped their communications and saw Yukino looking at her lacrima, with worried faces they went toward Yukino and asked the same question. "Is everything okay, Yukino?" Yukino looked at the girls in a tearful, and happy gaze saying that its about the magic council. The girls were shocked and then their faces darkened with their knuckles having cracking sounds. Lucy said with a dark aura ," I'll make them regret that they did this to you, Yukino." Lucy looked like she was going to slice and burn someone's head.

But before the other girls could agree and wreak havoc on the magic council, Yukino explained to the girls, "Calm down, everyone. I sent a request to the magic council to find my Sorano-nee. She was Angel from Oracion Seis." the girls were shocked but Lucy soon snapped out of it saying ,"Hey,Yukino you mentioned that she defended you right?" Yukino nodded, the others snapped out of their trance. Then Cana asked ," Who's Sorano?" the others agreed claiming that they've never heard of anyone called Sorano. Lucy answered ," Well Sorano is Yukino's sister remember and Sorano defended her from their parents when they blamed Yukino. And Yukino remembered Sorano getting kidnapped by Zeref's followers and her parents were killed. Right Yukino?". Yukino nodded clenching her fists and a tiny tear escaping her eyes. "Lucy-sama I'm glad that you told my childhood, if I told you guys I would have a breakdown and faint. Because everytime I tried to tell my closest friends I always end up in tears." This time Lisanna spoke up and said ,"Don't worry, we've always had sad pasts so if I had the same past as you then I would cry as well." , the girls agreed and, Yukino smiled and started to tear up saying ,"Thank you for supporting everyone." . Then Erza said ,"Group hug!" hugging Yukino and the others joining in the hug, it lasted for 19 seconds.

~~?'s POV~~

Huh? I see Yukino and most of the girls from Fairy tail. I guess I should say hi to them. I walked towards them and cleared my throat creating a humming sound. That caught the girls' attention and they looked at me including the white cat that looked irritated. As they turned and saw my face they were dumbfounded. And asked me ,"What are you doing here!" with different auras / moods. I smirked at their funny reactions and said ,"Hello everyone."

-Normal POV-

The person was a female smirking at everyone, Yukino was the most shocked. It was

.

.

.

.

.

.

CLIFF HANGER :)

* * *

f**airychime: hey guys, I cut it short cause I'll post the next chapter when someone guesses who it was next week ;) until then my reviewers and readers. And also when they communicate with telepathy its in a sunny background with chibi characters of themselves and a meadow.**

**lucy: it's so shocking **squeals and jumps****

**rogue: **see lucy's underwear and has a nosebleed** uhh... lucy you should start wearing paanntttsss **faints in a ocean of blood****

**laxus: please don't hate fairychime for leaving a cliff hanger on this chapter**

**fairychime: hey now I remember, laxus you're supposed to be punished **shows scariest face to laxus****

**laxus: **pees his pants** eeekkkk! help me lucy! we're siblings after all **shows pleading face****

**lucy: sorry laxus-nii but I don't want to face fairychime's wrath, this is my revenge after what you did to me on April Fools Day, and I have to carry rogue cause he's unconsious so fairychime do whatever to him I don't care**

**fairychime: got it and have a nice day lucy I won't torture you or rogue**

**lucy: bye **leaves and drags rogue by grabbing his feet****

**fairychime: ok now lets go to the fan room laxus**

**laxus: what that doesn't sound like its horrible**

**fairychime: you'll see after this **throws laxus into fan room****

**laxus:AHH!**

**fairychime: minna I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**laxus: **manages to get out of the fan room 30 min later** fairychime your the most ominous person I know**

**fairychime: I know and thanks for the complement laxus, and everyone reading this : bye and give me reviews :3**


	7. Chapter 7

Fairy tail- the curse of the celestial princess Ch 7

**fairychime: I'm still not good at writing fanfictions but thanks for giving me a review and nightcorev1 you guessed it right :)**

**natsu: but she was too lazy so she updated it late, and she has a lazy bum**

**fairychime: Shut up you pest! **kicks Natsu in the face and Natsu flies in the sky** But minna please enjoy it *bows respectfully* **

**mira: and it's Normal POV**

* * *

Minerva smirked at the girls showing different expressions: Lucy and Yukino- dumbfounded & then having shiny eyes with bright and happy auras, Levy and Wendy- shocked and can't move with their eyes bulging **(fairychime: looks like this = O_O)** with their jaws dropping to the floor, Lisanna and Cana- act like old friends who are drunk, and Erza & Mira- has a deadly aura and glares at Minerva. **(fairychime: I know the girls are different WEIRD but then again they're fairy tail what do you expect ||| laxus: yeah the girls at my guild are crazy ||| fairychime: *is really mad* laxus what are you doing here you should be with the guys in my story ||| laxus: well you're really stupid ||| fairychime: *goes crazy with a knife* WHAT DID YOU SAY! ||| laxus: AHHHH! GOMEN FAIRYCHIME! ||| fairychime: *brings sanity back* ehhhh... okay but don't provoke me ||| laxus: man if I insult you then I'll be digging my grave ||| fairychime: yes, yes you will.)** Mira and Erza had faces that looked like 'why-are-you-here-you-f***ing-b***h!' while Yukino stays stiff and Lucy hugs Minerva saying ,"Min-chan! You're here, I should've noticed since Yukino came here." Minerva hugged her back and said," Hi Lulu-chi! I missed you so much, and the rest of the girls from your guild.", Levy and the others acted like themselves with Cana drunk as always. Mira questioned the Sabertooth mage ,"Ara,ara why are you here Minerva?" then Minerva answered with no hesitation ,"Well because I was requested to have Fairy Tail mages help me on a mission along with Yukino. It requires 2 celestial mages." this caught Lucy's attention since she suddenly had become serious by not hugging her with a focused face "Interesting, Minerva but it sounds sketchy cause all I know is that the number of stellar mages decreased only leaving me and Yukino as the remaining numbers of celestial mages. So what's the mission I'll go just let me think of a battle tactic for the job." **(A/N: even though Yukino's weak in the anime ,no offense to Yukino's fans, she has a few powers just like Lucy in this fanfic and her other powers are impressive.)**

This caught the others' attention, soon the tension became thick with the odd and uneasy silence. Minerva noticed this strange aura as if some enemy was listening. "Anyways Lucy, the mission is to capture the demons' bodies to ward off the evil spirits in Kamido Village, the demons are hanging around the 2 shrines of North & South since the priestesses/priests are training the new priestesses. The people of Kamido believe that the demons possess people who are vulnerable, lost by the darkness, are about to die, wants entirely revenge ; that is the result of the people possessed. Anyways they say that Oshiouda the demon god is attacking them. The destination is outside Fiore in a feudal style country called Arokin, a peaceful and very religious way of living but very heavily guarded territory. So the only way to go to Arokin is by train and climbing the mountain Jerounic which is a week trip only by going to and back the village. It was requested by the head leader of the village." Lisanna and the others except Lucy, Yukino, and Minerva never heard of the village therefore getting confused. Lucy nodded. "Sure Minerva but I'll be going next month because my schedule is pretty full how about you Yukino?"

Lucy and Minerva turned to Yukino. "Oh me?" They nodded and Yukino told them ,"Yeah I can be available next month. Because I'm still busy with my plans." Minerva agreed with Yukino. "Yep I'm busy this month but I'm fine." They later find some random topic with the other girls joining but then they accidently separated because they kept on walking.

**Groups:**

**-Mira, Cana, and Levy**

**-Wendy, Lisanna,Charles and Erza**

**-Minerva, Yukino and Lucy**

* * *

~Minerva's group~

They were talking about the mission. "I was thinking that we should do some research on Oshiouda and Kamido Village. We need to ask Hibiki, maybe he knows about it or we can go to a bookstore that has a lot of history about Kamido Village." They agreed and talked, buying ice cream in the Ryuzetsu Park. Yukino ordered strawberry and rum raisin ice cream, Lucy ordered coconut and chocolate ice cream with rainbow sprinkles, and Minerva ordered the mint chocolate ice cream with a small watermelon.

* * *

~Mira's group~

They went to a water roller coaster and rode it 4 times. They went to drink some non alcoholic beer. But only Cana drank 10 small barrels of alcoholic beer. And then went to the hotel to change into clothes for the new club.

* * *

~Wendy's group~

They talked about their crushes and other stuff. Went to amusement rides in Ryuzetsu Land and spent 3 a half hours on rides. Then ate cotton candy and then shopped at the mall without damaging anything at the mall.

* * *

~All girls~

All of them went to a hotel, the female Sabertooth mages stayed at Merisen Hotels. And Fairy Tail mages stayed at Honeycomb Hotels.

By the time all the girls went to their rooms they saw their hotel partners and acted normal as their usual selves.

_~Day 1 ends :)~_

**fairychime: give me your reviews or else laxus will get more punishments either way me and lucy are fine with it, so is everyone from fairy tail and the other guilds. seriously I have their signatures.**

**laxus: please review, or else I'll get punishment from the evil person called fairychime.*cries waterfalls and then sulks in the corner***

**frosch: frosch hopes that you enjoyed it and please give fairychime-san a review, when she does she gives me candy & junkfood and happy's favorite fish**

**happy: aye! It's true when she gives me my favorite fish it's like she has a halo around**

**lucy, mira, lisanna, and erza: same with us when she gives us our favorite stuff! :)**

**everyone from fairy tail guild: please review! fairychime is an angel when you see her have a happy mood**

**fairychime: you see guys so, I love reviews *changes to super sweet voice* anyways I'll probably chat with you reviewers when you post your REVIEW! :) have a nice day minna**


	8. Chapter 8

Fairy tail- the curse of the celestial princess Ch 8

**fairychime: hi guys I'm back :)**

**mira: fairychime please tell me that there's going to be Rolu moments**

**lucy: mira! *blushes* don't say things like that, it's sooo embarrassing**

**fairychime: please tell me about my new chapter by reviews :3**

**frosch: she loves it and gives people donuts. C:**

**gajeel: fairychime doesn't own fairy tail**

* * *

_~Day 2 begins :-)~_

Everyone somehow ends up hugging their partner except for Erza and Freed, master, & Gildarts and Laki. Juvia hugged Gray even more and once again the duo did their routine in the morning with Juvia creeping Gray even more and Gray getting scared at her stalking antics in their room. Rogue and Lucy both blushed and they apologized at the same time making the atmosphere between them even more cute and lovely, they also went to take a walk in the new and fun park.**(mira: and totally Rolu *has hearts in eyes ||| lucy: mira don't say that I'm still embarrassed after you mentioned that.)** Evergreen was hitting Elfman with her huge paper fan again telling him that he shouldn't hug her and Elfman told Evergreen that if someone's a man then they would hug a girl in their bedroom, after that Evergreen kicked his nuts with a near by umbrella .**(fairychime: poor umbrella ||| mira: I know *cries into her hands* poor umbrella,WAAHHH! ||| lucy: *comforts mira* I know but your brother says too much things about being a man so you should've expected that to happen to Elfman, especially if he's with Evergreen. Look what you did to mirajane, she's crying. ||| fairychime: but laxus gave me the idea*has an innocent face* ||| laxus: no I didn't, fairychime is the devil/demon here with that idea ||| lucy and fairychime: DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT FAIRYCHIME/ME! YOU'RE THE DUMBASS HERE, AND F%*# YOU LAXUS.*starts to bash his head||| ****_AND other chaotic stuff happens with mira joining the beating to laxus with fairychime and lucy, while having evil thoughts of torturing laxus._****)** The exceeds wake up in their own exceed beds provided by the hotel for free and eat fruit in their own groups (|||| 1. Happy & Charles |||| 2. Frosch & Pantherlily||||) and later doing all stuff with their eating partners. Laki checked her lacrima for new texts from her boyfriend **(A/N: her boyfriend isn't an important character, he remains un-named. Only Laki knows, I don't know his name.)** and Gildarts flirting on the phone , texting her a woman who's now dating. **(fairychime: he says that he likes the woman a lot. ||| gildarts: yes, yes I do.)** Master just watches inappropriate videos on his lacrima which turned into a mini laptop with stickers of girls on his desktop on the outside. Romeo is reading a huge novel about the size of a large box and Wendy is looking at the clouds in the sky daydreaming she was also drooling with a very long line of saliva that touched her chin while daydreaming about cotton candy and huge gummy bears that reached the girl's waist talking to Wendy about her (the gummy bear) favorite ice cream flavor. Jet was running in the park while Droy just looked at a poster of him and Levy in wedding clothes surrounded by food that played wedding music and ate a fried ham. Gajeel was eating the utensils and Levy read dirty stories that she owned and she was blushing like Erza's hair. Max just went to buy coconut ice cream combined with green tea making a ice cream + hot tea combo of cool and very warm snack in the morning as that was his regular. Kinana was listening on how to make combos of alcohol using her ear buds. Macao was talking or more like complaining to his wife about merchandaise from Fairy tail and Wakaba was smoking tobacco outside the hotel while giving young and pretty girls his 'flirty looks' which disgusted the girls to a unimagined scale of weirdness for old guys.

30 minutes later everyone from Fairy tail and Sabertooth coincidentally met each other for breakfast and a glaring contest was between Sting and Natsu the 2 dumbest of their guilds. Fairy tail and even Sabertooth was face palming **(A/N: remember this isn't the strict, and sore winner/loser guild cause its fanfiction. But maybe the not oc guild would face palm because of Sting.)**. Because they declared a eating contest luckily Erza and Minerva scared the shit out of them by saying with a demonic aura :"Quit eating like pigs, and don't let us starve. You dirty pigs." Natsu and Sting complied with a salute looking like they saw ghosts while hugging each other. And yelped "Aye mam' Erza/ Yes Lady Min-Min!" the 2 devil woman said " WHAT DID YOU SAY!? YOU DO NOT CALL ME MAM'/MIN-MIN!" , the boys had cowered obviously the reasons of the powerful women with evil plans to punish them. The rest of the members of Fairy tail & Sabertooth were watching the four mages in amusement, and ate while watching their 'free entertainment'. 20 minutes later the entertainment ended and Erza & Minerva stopped punishing the boy because they were hungry & said in order to scare people they must eat breakfast after all, breakfast is the most important meal of the day. The terrifying 2 had ate with the others from their guilds watching as they were done and waiting for the two girls finish eating cereal and yogurt. The guild members of Sabertooth and Fairy tail all simultaneously thought 'those two are scary and they have so many things in common like their powerful & both like to punish Sting / Natsu so scary *shudders*'

* * *

~After the breakfast disaster~

Both masters of Sabertooth and Fairy tail agreed to go to the hot springs. The guys of Fairy tail cheered even Natsu and Gajeel who are really dense when it comes to girls. The girls of Fairy tail blushed and said ,"Hentai! Don't be like our pervy master and Macao & Wakaba." while covering their bodies with their hands except for Wendy who was so confused about this. The only guy who wasn't perverted was Romeo who face palmed over the pervy expressions. The guys of Sabertooth were only showing perverted grins or smirks in secret, the girls in Sabertooth had felt shivers down their backs all the girls were feeling shivers also in Fairy tail except for Mira, Minerva and Erza. Mira was just smiling and figuring what pairs would make cute babies in Sabertooth and Fairy tail. Erza & Minerva were thinking of something weird like their favorite sweets.

All the girls in Sabertooth and Fairy tail went together to the hot springs near Ryuzetsu Land and the boys in Sabertooth and Fairy tail were in a near by hot springs.

* * *

- The girls -

Lucy lead the girls to a hot springs that she says that she's a regular customer and has 9,830,000 jewels for the girls. The hot spring's name was Urisol. The girls enter the hot springs' front sliding door and the building/hot springs looked like paradise for only girls, since it was a girls only hot springs. They entered the first room that had a curvy female host standing by the door with a kimono on. The girl host had white hair with 4 thick purple braids not mixing with the white hair from 4 corners the left & right top and left & right sides at the center. With white straight bangs separated showing a little bit of her pale forehead and also had neon amber or light green eyes & she wore dark grey ribbons.**(fairychime: like the one Ultear wears, when she is 7 years older.)** She wore a kimono with sleeves that were up to her elbows and the kimono had reached a few inches above her shins making it look like a modern kimono. The kimono is white with small bright rainbow lilies and baby blue stripes with a pink sash with a see-through fan in her hand it was neon blue with pink cherry blossoms.

The host saw Lucy and then hugged her. Lucy hugged her back and said relieved ," Yay! Its you Rengo-chan, I'm so glad Onidera isn't here she scares me." the host replied back to Lucy. "Yes Lulu, but who are the people behind you?" Lucy answered 'Rengo-chan' :" Well my friends from my guild are here and the girls in Sabertooth wanted to go to hot springs with us so please get the oceanic room because we're a big crowd and we only want to use one room for all of us." Rengo said yes and that it was 90,000. Lucy payed 90,000 jewels [$90.00]**(A/N: each person is $3 for the hot springs.)** to Rengo and signed in on the log chart with a random polka dot clipboard. Then another girl entered and stood at the front desk while Rengo had walked down the hallway and gestured them to come with her. The girls followed the white and purple-hair girl on the 2nd floor and saw a huge and wide doorway covered with a painted ocean scene on paper for japanese rooms filling the whole doorway with large letters that said in gold "_-The ocean room-_", Rengo had opened the door by sliding the doorway and the girls except for Lucy gaped.

The room had looked like half the size of the Fairy tail guild with white walls, around 30 futons in separate rows, a huge table with cushions as chairs and a huge table set with 2 stove pans at the end of the tables, a couch for 10 people and 10 recliners, a door labeled bathroom in between the table and futons, a small kitchen in the corner, 5 windows with traditional japanese curtains, a refrigerator with many kinds of ingredients, a huge coffee table and a plasma tv. Mira and the others thanked Lucy for showing them the hotel by hugging. Then Rengo interrupted the hugging by telling them "Uh, excuse me everyone but here's the clothes for you." by showing them folded dark blue robes with matching belts in her arms barely showing her face. Lucy grabbed the robes and thanked Rengo. Than Rengo went outside. The girls cheered, and Lucy placed the robes on the coffee table. Some of the girls took a robe and went into the huge bathroom to change. Cana just drank beer; Mira was talking to Lucy, Lisanna & Yukino; Erza ate cheesecake; Minerva was watching scary movies with Kinana, some of the girls from Sabertooth; Levy and Wendy went to the bathroom to change.

* * *

~2 hours later~ 4:50 pm

The girls changed into their robes and decided that they should play truth or dare.

* * *

**fairychime: well what do you guys think of my chapter and give me lots of truth or dares okay**

**lecter: yep, she needs them in order to write the next chapter**

**fairychime: that's correct lector and maybe I'll show the boys' side**

**mira: please let there be couples next chapter**

**lucy: maybe it'll take her 2 or 3 weeks to update the new chapter**

**mira: no! please don't update really long**

**fairychime: eh, *shrugs shoulders* it depends on the reviewers I might update late because of you so I'm checking reviews to see if you guys have entered any truth or dare**

**mira: please give her reviews it'll make me cry if you don't :'(**


	9. Chapter 9

Fairy tail- the curse of the celestial princess Ch 9

**fairychime: well hi guys I'm back! ^^ and this isn't the original one b/c I accidently deleted it I'm so sorry minna-san TT^TT and I have to thank Matchmakingdove1028 and amehanaa.**

**frosch: please forgive fairychime-san, she had a headache of writers' block**

**lucy: let's move onto the chapter**

* * *

The girls had decided to go by groups to the hot springs for the ocean room. All of them wore the robes and Lucy told them the hot springs.

_Groups:_

_-Lucy, Yukino, Lisanna, Bisca, Asuka, Evergreen_

_-Minerva, Enno,Mira, Erza, Mickey, Levy_

_-Akunis, Jinako, Sakori, Rin, Indesia, Luna_

_-Wendy, Charles, Cana, Laki, Kinana, Juvia_

_-Ume, Lani, Elaine, Jessie, Ruri, Hinechii_

The girls entered the same hot springs by different time and all the girls sighed in relief as the hot temperature started taking the worries & stress from their bodies. All of them weren't wearing the robes and also wore a towel on their heads for some of them. Cana suggested something to the girls. "Well, now that everybody is here how about we play truth or dare?" The girls agreed and Cana, using her magic made the deck of cards in her hands float around her body forming a small circle only showing the card pattern. The card design was in bright colors and the words 'truth or dare' were written in bubble letters, also the cards had a chibi Cana on it winking.

The girls had been told by Cana to choose a card and then don't look at the card in the backside. The girls each chose a card and didn't look at the card they chose. Cana also chose a card, not looking. The girls flipped their cards and saw numbers on there.

_Numbers for truth or dare_

_-Cana: 2_

_-Lucy: 7_

_-Minerva: 3_

_-Erza: 8_

_-Lisanna: 1_

_-Charles: 9_

_-Evergreen: 5_

_-Asuka: 4_

_-Wendy: 10_

_-Yukino: 6_

_-Levy: 12_

_-Jessie: 11_

_-Ruri: 18_

_-Juvia: 13_

_-Ume: 14_

_-Hinecchi: 19_

_-Kinana: 17_

_-Laki: 20_

_-Sakori: 26_

_-Indesia: 25_

_-Lani: 21_

_-Luna: 24_

_-Rin: 27_

_-Elaine: 22_

_-Jinako: 23_

_-Akunis: 28_

_-Mickey: 30_

_-Enna: 29_

**Descriptions:**

**Akunis- a girl who is really girly and loud at times. She wears a long white shirt that reaches mid thigh, a striped purple & red pattern on the end of the shirt. She also wears baggy navy blue shorts up to her knees with yellow ankle cut converses covered in swirls. Sabertooth mark is located on her left shin. Has red eyes and midnight blue hair with yellow highlights**

**Jinako- wears lilac armor on her arms and chest with a pale blue knee skirt being a little frily & see-through at the end. Has a long gleaming crystal dagger attached to her waist with a intricate design of a dragon wrapping around the hilt and sheath. Her hair is light pink, shoulder length with matching darker eyes than her hair. Personality is tsundere, occasionally is straight forward. Wears orange lotus shaped earrings and red Sabertooth mark is seen on her armor/her left arm.**

**Lani- has aqua blue hair, that's stomach length tied in a high ponytail. She wears a white simple dress that has with a gold necklace that says 'Love & Peace' and wearing black shoes with low heels & had a silver charm bracelet. Her personality is being chill, childish, sweet, cautious, daring and deadly serious when needed. Her Sabertooth mark is on her cheek in black.**

**Indesia- has jet black hair in a side braid with a white headband that has a blue rose on the left. She has a yellow and white striped shirt with no sleeves with a small flower pin near her heart & a pair of stormy silver eyes along with light purple shorts. She is stubborn, focused, smart, calm, cheerful when something good happens, an observer, and also shy but not as shy as Ares. Her Sabertooth mark is on her thigh in emerald.**

**Ume- is an animal lover, matchmaker, the barmaid, always happy and loves sweets. She has light green hair waist length with a blue ribbon (fairychime: like Kikyo's haircut in Inuyasha, google it the white band thing is the ribbon except in blue.) and shiny silver eyes. She wears a light gray lolita dress and is about Cana's size only a few inches taller, & brown ankle boots. Her Sabertooth mark in rainbow is on her neck. (fairychime: the link is here - /Knowledge/Books/dress_blue_eyes_reading_library_ribbons_books_blush_bookshelf_white_hair_lolita_fashion_anime_girls_63633.)**

**Elaine- a girl who has many mysterious secrets that only her and close people who are considered her friends. Has short blond hair with a white hair pin and ocean blue eyes (fairychime: well she kinda looks like rin from vocaloid.), with a mid-arm length sleeves green doll also with a pale purple hoodie. And she wears black flats with a gold anklet around her left leg. Her personality is having fun, being strict, happy, and mysterious. The Sabertooth mark is on the back of her right palm in silver.**

**Hinecchi- is a girl who often is gullible, found mostly spacing out, acts really cute if she pretends to be mad or serious, can be easily influenced, quiet sometimes, and also violent. She has shoulder length caramel hair in 2 pigtails with simple silver rose earrings and dark brown eyes, a red dress that ended at her knees with 2 or 3 thin frilly layers with a lacey white bow at the back of her waist. A long sword wrapped in a purple clothing strapped behind her back by using a scarf to strap it to her back. She wears shoes with low heels in pink and her Sabertooth mark is located on her cheek in blue.**

**Ruri- has messy indigo hair in a ponytail up to her stomach with a light blue katana in her hand, wears a dark dress with no patterns except for a wide white belt in gold & silver stripes. She also has purple eyes and a cloak in black outlined in gold around the edges and a shining teal magic circle drawn on the middle of the cloak in the back, with orange eyes. She is the most quiet girl in Sabertooth, gets excited over dango the most, is a prankster, and blushes easily when it comes to talking about boys and her Sabertooth is located in purple on her collarbone.**

**Sakori- is always forgetting something or getting yelled at, a complete tomboy. always talks to other guys, a little too much blunt. She has black wavy hair up to her shoulder blades in a ponytail with a pair of tennis ball earrings in blue and a purple cap. Her eyes are pale orange with a glint of something glowing like a magic circle if you look at her eyes in another angle near the sun. She wears a simple white shirt with black outlines tracing it, the shirt is up to her thighs making it look like a dress with red jeans rolled up to her shins while wearing a jock jacket with Sabertooth's name & guild mark in blue. She has a soft spot for children. She has the Sabertooth mark in red on the back of her left shoulder.**

**Luna- is a average girl; she loves animals, basketball, sometimes shopping, other sports. She's also not uptight like other snooty girls when they're being treated differently from their expectations, and loves pranking people. She wore a bow on the side of her long & curvy silver hair, her sparkling bright green eyes easily showing her reactions secretly. She wears a red shirt with a panda & a word that says in bold letters 'Kawaii Panda! _', also white shorts and flip flops in rainbow stripes. Her Sabertooth mark is on her left wrist in green.**

The girls showed their cards and Cana smirked "Well everyone you see the numbers; in order we do truth or dare from a person who isn't near the person's number being truth or dared, kinda randomly." Lucy and others nodded in understanding and Erza gestured Cana to continue what she said.

Cana asked." who's the person that's number 1?" Lisanna raised her hand and said "It's me, Cana." Cana nodded and told the girls "Who is going to truth or dare Lisanna?" Wendy got chosen.

"Okay, Lisanna-san truth or dare?"

"Dare Wendy."

"Okay, I dare you to make out with Lucy-san while groping her chest."

Lucy and Lisanna immediately blushed, flailing their arms yelling "WAIT, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU WENDY! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE THIS CORRUPTED LIKE THE REST OF US." Wendy smirked while the other girls besides Cana had flushed faces all thinking 'Wendy why would you dare Lisanna to do that.' kinda like this 0_0. Cana had a glint and said. "But its either this or the answering the question 'Are you a virgin?' for the truth part." Lisanna huffed and said blushing "Fine I'll do the dare." Lucy was dumbfounded and said "Lisa-chan you not really going to-mmmph!" Lisanna cut off Lucy by putting her lips on hers, sliding her tongue into Lucy's mouth while groping her a little. A minute later they broke away from the kiss turning away from each other clearly embarrassed.

Cana was the next and Minerva asked "Truth or dare?" Cana surprisingly said truth and was asked what turns her on when it comes to a guy. Cana said ,"Well if he can flirt with me and drink as much as me then I'm a little interested in a guy like that." ending her sentence with a drunk laugh & bottle of champagne in her left hand. The girl kept doing truth or dare, most of the girls were embarrassed due to the truths/dares given to them. The girls were nearly done with truth or dares and it was Elaine's turn to be asked the same question but then suddenly a rumble in the walls was heard making the girls' heads turn & the walls broke revealing the boys' heads of Sabertooth and Fairy tail poking out of the broken wall. Soon something just went to the girls who were blushing while covering themselves with a towel. It was Rogue and Sting who got thrown by the other boys. Rogue landed on Lucy's chest and, Sting landed on Yukino hugging her chest & back. Both girls blushed and punched/kicked the guys sending them into the sky. The others including the 2 celestial mages said "What a hentai..." while the boys were dying of laughter and Romeo sweatdropped shaking his head in disapproval.

The girls turned to the guys having a scary look in their eyes asking rather creepily "What did you guys do to Rogue and Sting?" sending shivers to the boys except for Romeo who sighed sitting on the top of a wall having a clear view of the girls glaring at the boys slowly the boys noticed the glares & also stopped laughing. Romeo shouted so everyone in the hot springs could hear. "Oi nee-sans the boys wanted to spy on you guys, the reason why I'm here is that they forced me to come here so that you don't yell at the guys for me behind. And you guys deserved it for being so mean to me." The girls looked at the guys having pissed off faces running to the guys having weapons pulled out of nowhere. The girls beat up the guys making them faint 10 minutes later. Sting & Rogue soon returned to the hot springs putting them on Lucy's and Yukino's back after all the girls were in their robes and the boys had gained their conciousness then walked back to the hotel agreeing with the girls that Yukino & Lucy will take care of Sting & Rogue.

_~~End of day 2~~_

* * *

**fairychime: look minna sorry I had to re-write the chapter like about 7 times so I wrote a longer chapter than usual.**

**lucy: she had fun writing this**

**frosch: please suggest things for her story if u have one**

**laxus: yep and please tell her to go easy on me for the punishments you have no idea **shivers****

**lucy: stop saying that laxus-nii your just scared of her, don't worry readers he just exaggerates about stuff like that**

**rogue: yep and please comment on this chapter she worked hard on it.**


	10. Chapter 10

Fairy tail- the curse of the celestial princess Ch 10

**fairychime: thank you readers for supporting my story, oh and I'm glad some of u guys had reviewed thanks for the nice opinions some criticism would be good for me too.**

**lucy: she's writing this chapter about me! ^^**

**rogue: me too!**

**natsu: O.O REALLY!? AM I IN IT TOO?**

**fairychime: nope :)**

**natsu: *whines* why not? **

**mira: because it's not mostly about u b/c there's Rolu**

**lucy: MIRA! STOP BEING SO HUNG UP ON ROGUE AND ME, THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON!**

**fairychime and mira: but u and rogue are so cute :3**

**frosch: frosch & fairychime hopes u read & review, :D**

**yukino: well on with the story :) and fairychime doesn't own fairy tail**

_~~Day 3~~_

It was 2:40 pm. Yukino, a bruised Sting & Rogue, and Lucy had went to Rogue and Lucy's room in the hotel to fix the bruises caused by our celestial mages. 15 minutes later or 2:55 pm Sting and Rogue woke up groaning. Rogue & Sting painfully thought 'What shit just went down yesturday? My body really hurts.' then they saw Yukino and Lucy sleeping while holding Sting and Rogue's hands. The bruised boys had smiled even though they kinda winced in pain and the girls had woke up. Lucy and Yukino had gotten up to make breakfast in the kitchen. They made scrambled eggs, french toast, with bacon, orange juice and ham. Sting being hungry as always had woke up to the smell of delicious breakfast with a drooling expression on his face while sniffing the room around and Rogue also woke a few seconds later sweatdropping at the sight of Sting becoming a food detector and said to Sting:"Oi, Sting stop sniffing the room like a pig." Sting responded "Well this cooking smells really good." "Yes but I'm not acting like a stupid person.",said Rogue. This irritated the light dragonslayer "Hey! That's offensive and I thought that you were my friend." "Well to be fair you're pretty annoying, Sting." Rogue retorted.

_~~10 minutes later~~_

Lucy and Yukino came with a huge tray of food in their hands for all of them to eat. Lucy and Yukino sweatdropped at the view of the Sabertooth mages arguing. Finally, Lucy had an idea to stop the 2 guys and whispered the plan to Yukino. And Yukino had agreed to the plan they put the food on the coffee table and got some bull horns that the closet had thanks to Lucy buying it just in case.

They had the bull horns in their hands and counted backwards from 10. When it was near 1 they did a signal to go from behind them crouching underneathing the level of the bed and Lucy used her lacrima to tell Yukino that she's already confirmed and Yukino did the same they synced each others' moves and blew the bull horn at the same. The second the boys heard it they covered their ears falling over on the bed with their eyes bulging out due to the extremely loud noise but no one complained because it was sound-proof outside. A few seconds later Lucy and Yukino stopped blowing the bull horn and carried the food as if they heard nothing, walking to Rogue and Sting. The celestial mages simultaineously said to the poor guys with damaged hearing "Ohayo, Sting/-sama and Rogue/-sama. Here's your breakfast we're going to eat with you guys okay?" the guys agreed. "Sure, wow! The food smells amazing thanks for making it." The girls sheepishly smiled "Well that was an apology because of what happened.", the guys forgave them but told them they couldn't move their arms. The girls had a solution: to feed them. The boys blushed at the solution but didn't oppose to the girls' solution. The boys thought 'Girls are so unpredictable considering that they can hit really hard and suddenly be nice it's like their bi-polar.'**(all girls from fairy tail and other guilds:huh! What did u say! I dare you to say that again! ||| Sting and Rogue: Nothing! It's just a fanfiction!****_**gets tortured by other girls while holding onto each other**_**** |||fairychime: well let's continue with this chapter :] )**

Lucy fed Rogue while Yukino fed Sting. This morning it was actually quiet with the girls feeding the injured guys in bandages. After they ate breakfast, the girls healed the boys. Rogue and Lucy had plans together. Rogue and Lucy said. "Well, we're sorry to leave you guys alone but we were planning to catch up alone." Sting was about to say that he minds but Yukino had a really sparkly aura and cut him off. "No, not at all! We can do other stuff like hang out with other people from our guilds right ,Sting?" Yukino stared at Sting blankly until he started getting creeped out. "Yes and Yukino stop staring at me it's startling me." But Sting knew what that look meant. It meant 'we're going to spy on them.' , Rogue and Lucy had bluntly said in sync, " Yep we're going to go to downtown areas. You two have fun with each other." Yukino slyly snickered. "Well you two have fun on your date. And Rogue if you ever hurt her I'm breaking every one of your bones but Lucy tell me the details about your date." The shadow mage and blond celestial mage blushed instantaineously yelling. "Wait! This isn't a date, we're just hanging out to catch up ! And aren't you 2 a couple!" Then the other two had flustered faces arguing with the childhood friends about couples.

_~~30 minutes later~~_

Sting and Yukino had went out of Rogue and Lucy's room to 'hangout'. And Lucy had a picnic basket in her hands wearing a pale yellow lace blouse with a black bow and a pleated blue skirt with a orange bow on her head, a gold oval locket with the fairy tail mark in blue on both sides outside, a purse containing other stuff and light blue converse sneakers. Rogue had a dark grey polo shirt on with navy blue baggy jeans with silver sneakers. They used the elevator to go down the first floor. They talked about random stuff that happened to them not aware of the group that spied on the two childhood friends. First they went to a small cafe that infamous in the city.

The waitress asked or rather flirted with Rogue and ignored Lucy. "Well mister ,what would you like?" The waitress asked flirtatiously bending over giving Rogue a clear view of her cleavage not affecting the shadow mage who was checking the menu. "Well I would like a meatball sandwich with no tomatoes and cucumber, and a thai tea with tapioca pearls. Oh and please don't ignore my friend Lucy, she would like to order too so stop ignoring her like she's a ghost." The waitress huffed and said annoyed by the blond mage sitting across the shadow. "Well? What would you like?" Lucy sweatdropped at the sight of the impatient waitress glaring at her. "Well, uh I would like a strawberry milkshake with chicken curry rice." The young waitress wrote down the orders they told her and sped to the kitchen muttering, "Man too bad he's with his friend, she's just an annoying pest trying to interfere with our new relationship. Rogue-sama will be mine with no one stealing him from, he'll be mine forever! Muahahaha!" with a strange pose after she handed in the order for Lucy and Rogue's table.

The two mages heard that disturbing comment from the waitress and was shivering at her and giving the flirty waitress a strange look. Lucy started "Well that was really weird." Rogue agreed "Yep. I thought I was safe from my fanclub." Lucy got freaked out "But Rogue how do you even know that you have a fanclub." Rogue shrugged "How should I know?" Lucy countered to Rogue. "Then how would you know?! Did someone tell you?" Rogue nodded "Hai. It was Sting he keeps track of too many random clubs for example : you have a lecherous fanclub that's the one of the most popular." Lucy's jawdropped and said. "Well, why would you say that to me? Are you jealous?" Rogue blushed a tiny bit before turning his face a little bit to cover his blushing. Rogue exclaimed, "No! I was just informed and not doing extra stuff about you. Man, I'm not nosy like other people." then Lucy giggled and said "But it isn't like you to act cutesy Rogue, you're more of the silent type I guess but I think I like the loud - mouthed side you better. Either way I still have fun." Rogue blushed and Lucy seemed to caught his embarrassed face and teased him. "Eh? I see, your blushing is it because of me? If it is then I have to take a picture for my lacrima!" Lucy took out her lacrima taking a few pictures of her childhood friend's flushed face. When she was done, Rogue grabbed her lacrima from Lucy before she could take more pictures and raised the lacrima up to his hand in the air standing up. Lucy gasped when he opened the lacrima and saw pictures of himself blushing and started to delete the many pictures that he thought was embarrassing from today. Lucy tried to reach for her phone by also standing up but Rogue pushed her head using his hand and holding the lacrima from Lucy so she couldn't get her lacrima when she tried to reach for it. They looked like a couple, Rogue being the calm one and Lucy the more childish one. The cafe watched the 'childhood friends' fight for the lacrima without breaking it. All of the people viewing it thought that they were like an actual couple. A few old or middle-aged people sighed in happiness due to the couple and said. "Ahh, young love." Apparently the two heard this and saw the whole cafe even the staff and outsiders looking at them fighting playfully for the lacrima that was lucy's. The staffs cheered and said, "Yay! The food that they ordered will be on the house!" even the waitress who took their orders agreed & Lucy and Rogue had confused faces about this sudden change, after all people don't get stuff on the house that much and they were pretty sure that the waitress hated Lucy and was a fan of Rogue.

The once grumpy waitress had returned to their table with a happy aura holding 2 medium sized trays that has each of their food. The waitress put the food ordered on the tray onto the table, and it seems that she's now in a good mood. The food looked delicious and appetizing making their stomachs growl for food. Lucy covered her stomach in embarrassment with her arm and Rogue covered his stomach practically eating the food with his nose. The duo silently said thanks to the chefs who saw the gesture, the chefs slightly bowed tipping their cooking hats over their head as a your welcome to the young mages. Then they started eating the food. They both loved it and thought of it as the best cafe they went to in Crocus. **(fairychime: well the cafe, hotel and Ryuzetsu Land & etc I mention in the vacation are in Crocus.)** Rogue and Lucy ate the food, and was told by the staffs to come again when they have the chance. They left and never saw a huge group silently arguing with each other and had the Fairy tail/Sabertooth marks on them with lacrimas each of their hands. Mira sighed at the now loud & fighting group and saw Rogue and Lucy or in Mira's book 'Rolu' leaving. Mira then had her scary side aka, her Halphas demon form shown. Mira said scaring the heck out of them. "Well, everyone please STOP FIGHTING AND START FOLLOWING ROLU BEFORE I DESTROY ONE OF YOUR ORGANS!" The boys who were fighting saluted to the fairy tail bartender. While the girls sighed at the loud salute facepalming. Levy then drove Mira's attention from the boys. "Mira shouldn't we be following Lucy and Rogue?" Mira realized that Levy was right, and said. "OMG! We were supposed to! O_O, well Levy do you have a tracking device on Lucy?" Levy answered looking at her light blue lacrima.,"Yes I installed it before Rogue visited our guild. Well she and Rogue are going to the park." they ran and followed the tracking device on Lucy and were at Creman Park seeing Lucy and Rogue in gym clothes stretching with each other and a few girls and boys about Wendy's and Romeo age stretching near Lucy & Rogue with 2 pieces of huge rope. Lucy and Rogue talked to the kids. "Okay kids we're going to play with you okay." The kids just said okay and they started a challenge: To see who could do better, the mages which some kids were or regular citizens/kids of Fiore. The reward is a bowl of ice cream for each person or kid. They started the competition by 3 kids on each team jumping on 1 leg. Then its boy and girl on each team, the girl carries the boy while jumping. They did even harder challenges and at the end they did rock, paper and scissors. Both of the teams won so they decided that all of them would get ice cream. And Lucy paid for the girls and Rogue paid for the boys. They all had fun and when the kids gone away to their families it was 6:27 pm for Rogue and Lucy. They walked back to the hotel which was a long way back while holding hands talking with each other. The girls thought it was sweet and that they went to the hotel 30 minutes later. The group spying on them also went to their rooms in the hotel.

Lucy and Rogue went inside and Lucy felt nervous as her heart thumped, they both changed into their pajamas. Lucy and Rogue watched some random stuff on tv ,together. After dinner, Lucy tugged on Rogue's sleeve like a kid would with a adult. This caught Rogue's attention and he turned his head to Lucy who was blushing. Rogue kindly asked "Well what is it Lucy?" Lucy looked into his eyes and said shyly. "Um I kinda want you to listen it's really important. And I want you to listen." Rogue nodded. "Well, it's been a long time since we met and I've always had a crush on you ever since we became friends. My feelings returned for you when we met and I'm sorry if you don't return them but please tell me your feelings for me. That's all I wanted to say." Rogue reached out for her hand and kissed her. Lucy widened her eyes, little tears of happiness coming out from her eyes and kissing him back. The kiss lasted for a long time. When they pulled from each other they were out of breath thinking to themselves 'I can't believe I just finally kissed him/her'. With a smile they hugged each other without speaking a word, a few seconds later Lucy felt the cold air instead of that warmth & comfort of Rogue, she felt Rogue grasping her hand. She looked to Rogue's side tilting her head down ways, she gasped seeing Rogue kneeling on his right knee looking up at her. Holding her left hand he showed a velvet box of matching couple rings. Both of them was blue with silver edges. Lucy's ring was smaller and 'Lucy x Rogue' was written on the ring in silver with tiny crystal hearts on both sides of their names. Rogue's was the same except larger and 'Rogue x Lucy' was written in silver on the ring with small crystal clovers on both sides of their names. Lucy was stunned by the beautiful couple rings. Rogue asked still holding the box. "Will you become my girlfriend, Lucy Heartfilia?" Lucy smiled a little and Rogue stood up, then he was hugged by Lucy.

* * *

**fairychime: wow there's finally Rolu!**

**mira and lisanna:yay! now for the rest to matchmake**

**wendy:lucy-san congrats on the new relationship!**

**lucy: thanks wendy ^ ^**

**elfman: being in a relationship is manly!**

**romeo: than how come u aren't dating someone**

**elfman: ...**

**fairychime: I had fun writing this feel free to tell me how much u love Rolu, I kinda had writers' block for a few days.**


	11. Chapter 11

Fairy tail- the curse of the celestial princess Ch 11

**fairychime: hi guys I'm back and kyaaa! Can u believe it, rogue and lucy are actually dating :)**

**lucy: well this ring is awesome, *hugs fairychime* thanks for writing that.**

**fairychime: yep and my reviewers are loving the love in Rolu here! Am I right? :D**

**mira: yes! I liked it :)**

**charles: on with the story**

**wendy: yep! fairychime-san doesn't own fairy tail.**

**fairychime: and there's the fact that Guardian of Heaven, one of my reviewers gave me some of the ideas. If u guys have some suggestions you can PM me if your a member, just PM me on my profile :D and I don't own fairy tail forgot to mention that in some of my chapters about the disclaimer.**

* * *

_~~Day 4 begins~~_

Lucy and Rogue woke up in one bed with clothes on. **(fairychime: they just slept together, not in a relationship way- lucy felt more comfy with rogue so she wanted to sleep over. ||| mira: but what if they actually did SOMETHING else! Kyaaa! *starts imagining fantasies of the couple* ||| laxus & lucy:*sighs* mira she/I wouldn't do that, now come on let the readers see fairychime's story ||| fairychime: thanks for the compliment guys TT_TT *cries tears of happiness*)**

They had a good morning Lucy and Rogue changed into their casual clothes. And then they went to eat with Sabertooth and Fairy tail. The couple was planning to announce their relationship, it kinda made Lucy anxious to tell the others but surprisingly Rogue calmed her down and held her hand just in case she was nervous again. The new couple showed up blushing in front of the 2 guilds. The guilds didn't notice Lucy and Rogue until Rogue spoke up.

"Hey everyone, I want your attention on me!" The childish and violent fight at the table stopped clearly showing that they were curious about what Rogue has to say. "Me and Lucy are dating." The guilds had a blank expression and then did their own reactions. Sabertooth freaked but congratulated Lucy for getting him to date her. Master cheered about having one of his 'children' dating someone. Lucy blinked and realized something about Rogue. "Hey Rogue, am I your first girlfriend?" asked Lucy with her cute & curious eyes. Rogue blushed and asked, "How did you know?", the other girls gushed telling Lucy that Rogue was really cute and that she's lucky. While Minerva explained. "Well ever since he joined Sabertooth he's mostly quiet. And he's never really gone on a date before with other girls."

Lucy and the girls of Fairy tail were shocked that Rogue hasn't gone on a date before. Yukino had threatened Rogue by saying that she would kick him in his private area while Rogue paled holding up both of his hands in defense.

The girls had pulled Lucy into their group and Rogue had been crowded by the guys except for Romeo.

-Lucy's POV and with the girls-

* * *

The girls all cornered me in my hotel room asking questions including Wendy who could become Mira's apprentice for matchmaking. Mira who fainted due to fangirling and imagining Rogue's and Lucy's babies together. Mira chanted several things about the new couple. "Kyaaa! I see chocolate-eyed raven babies and crimson-eyed blond babies they would look so adorable." Lisa-chan daydreamed about me and Rogue having a wedding. I blushed about her daydream and told every girl that Rogue gave me a couple ring and that he's the most romantic guy making me the luckiest girl. Mira was totally envious of me and told me something that's not right for any girl. "Lucy you're so lucky that you have a sweet boyfriend. When Laxus and I became a couple I wish he would buy something really sweet to prove that we're dating." I was shocked at what Mira was saying about nii-chan. But I kinda understood Laxus-nii's personality so I explained to Mira about how Laxus shows his affection to her. "Look even though you say that I think he's sweet secretly and I know a secret that you don't but its the one thing that every girl wants. He also glares at the lewd men who look at you whenever your not looking at him. Secretly he's really sweet you just don't notice." Mira looked awestruck by the advice I gave her. Mira thanked me and then Mira suddenly got into her 'demon' matchmaker mode and trust me no one could stop her not even Laxus-nii or Gramps. Wendy also had this matchmaker mode. Mira probably rubbed off her but she still wasn't as pushy as Mira but I do have a feeling that she will be later in the future.

Wendy bombarded me with hundreds of questions. "Lucy-san can I be the flower girl in your wedding?" That was the last question Wendy asked, before she asked me another time Erza asked blushing, "Well um, can I become your bridesmaid?" I blushed while my arms. "Erza! Why are you talking about a wedding he just asked me to be his girlfriend yesturday!" Yukino realized something and asked me. "Lucy-sama, remember that you and Rogue-sama were on a date." Yukino smirked and said to me, "Well you promised that you would tell me about your date." Oh so that's why she's smirking. Uh oh! Someone help I'm with the demon matchmaker. I looked calm when I responded but inside I sorta freaked out, when I explained the date.

The girls all aw'ed at my flashback of me hanging out with Rogue and of course they fangirled at me mentioning the couple ring on my finger. The girls were all envious, and Wendy wanted a couple ring too.

I smirked and teased her. "Oh? Wendy you're so young and yet you want a boyfriend. Who is it? Is Romeo, he could be the one for you." Her face turned red at Romeo's name, I couldn't help it so I giggled at the flushed face. "N-no! Lucy-san I'm not in love with Romeo-kun! He's just a friend!" Levy pressed on even further about her relationship with Romeo. Levy-chan really looked coy laughing very slyly. "Oh but don't you guys hold hands I saw you doing that at a job me and team Shadow Gear." Wendy finally spilled her secret. "Lucy-san, Levy-san and everybody else! Please don't put out anymore hints. Okay fine me and Romeo-kun are an actual couple. Please don't embarrass me guys!" Charles was shocked she was the first one to ask Wendy a question. "Hey Wendy I'm your exceed! How could you not tell me about your relationship!" Wendy laughed very nervously scratching the back of her head replying back to Charles in a sheepish smile. "Well me and Romeo-kun had promised each other to keep our relationship secret so no one could find out until we finally decided to tell you guys until Lucy-san and Rogue-san had announced their new relationship this morning." Minerva questioned her, "How long did you date Romeo?" Wendy answered that question blushing from head to toe. "Um, Minerva-san we've dated for around 2 or 3 months." The girls gaped eyes popping out of their sockets yelling seriously damaging her ear drums as she slammed her hands in her ears. "WHATTTT!"

The others just fainted each thinking same thing 'How can a 12 year old date another boy for 2 or 3 months?! Some of us haven't even dated yet! O_O I'm so surprised.' The others who hadn't fainted like Charles and members of Fairy tail. Most of the Sabertooth members fainted because they weren't used to the loud behaviour of Fairy tail except for Yukino who had her rose that blocked loud noise to prevent her to go deaf and Min-chan who jumped onto the hotel's big table provided in my room seeing the sonic wave from the girls mainly Fairy tail. Luckily my room was sound-proof by magic, I stopped the yelling from continuing by magic, I used teleportation magic to get some duct tape that was in my home, books in my suitcase to knock out the girls just in case they or rather Mira breaks free from duct tape and lots of magic-proof rope for Mira so she won't choke Wendy or guilt-trip her believe me she is really stubborn when in matchmaking mode. I and Min-chan used the materials I teleported to us immediately with Yukino watching. First we wrapped the magic-proof rope around their arms making them unable to harm anyone and put the duct tape on their mouths, and then knocked them out with a giant novel that my boyfriend Rogue bought me before we were an item and were just kids. The girls finally stopped screeching loud things being knocked out after all. I sweatdropped at the sight at the huge number of knocked out girls on the floor or bed. The other girls had also sweatdropped at the sight of them. We waited for the the other girls to wake up and sat on chairs/couches. I heard a ringing coming from my clothes. I picked up the lacrima accepting the call and it was Rogue.

* * *

-Phone call begins-

_Lucy- hello?_

_Rogue- yeah, it's me Rogue._

_Lucy- I know but why are you calling me?_

_Rogue- well some of the guys are knocked out or most of the guys are because of the alcohol. But there's too much guys so can you use your magic to teleport them to the hotel?_

_Lucy- sure where are you guys anyways?_

_Rogue- we're at a pub called 'Viva Rulend' it's near Ryuzetsu Land and it's really popular._

_Lucy- got it and guess what._

_Rogue- what is it?_

_Lucy- well some of the girls are knocked out too_

_Rogue- wow so ironic_

_Lucy- yeah but I'm part of Fairy tail we're a loud family_

_Rogue- *chuckles* well that was something I'm aware of and believe me Fairy tail threatened me or complimented me either way I don't know what they actually think of me. Besides from Romeo he says that he thinks that we're the perfect couple_

_Lucy- aw so cute of Romeo to say that. Hey did you know that Wendy and Romeo are dating?_

_Rogue- yep I'm surprised too and please hurry Romeo is starting to get drunk_

_Lucy- Ehh! How much did the guys give Romeo?_

_Rogue- uh about 5 cups of alcohol_

_Lucy- woah he's a heavy drinker!_

_Rogue- yeah but at least he's not like Cana_

_Lucy- true bye Rogue_

_Rogue- bye Lucy_

- Phone call ends- Normal POV

* * *

Lucy and the girls not affected by Mira's squealing went to the Viva Rulend by asking one of the citizens that lived in Crocus. The citizen gave them easy directions to the bar. The girls found the guys all lopsided or on the floor napping or acting drunk only Rogue and Romeo were sober. Well Romeo was a little drunk. Rogue asked Lucy to teleport the guys who were drunk including Romeo. Lucy said yes and chanted a spell to teleport the guys. The girls quietly walked really fast back to the hotel to leave the couple alone during Lucy's chant and portal. After Lucy was done with teleporting the guys Rogue and Lucy realized that the girls walked without telling them. And Lucy grabbed Rogue's hand with hers, Rogue gently got dragged by her. And she talked about the times of their childhood including her. Rogue had fun until she mentioned her. There was a long pause until Lucy lightened the mood by telling him how weird he was by saying that she remembered the stuffed animals he collected. And Rogue flicked Lucy's forehead making the atmosphere more playful Lucy complained about him flicking and later the couple kept remembering the childhood memories not noticing a masked person with weapons jumping from other objects to stare at the new couple having fun.

* * *

?'s POV

Man I guess it's been a long time but I betrayed the two. I guess they're a couple now I hope I get a chance to explain my story. I feel guilty please forgive me. Rogue and Lulu-chan I hope that we'll become best friends again. I can't handle the pressure of being a priestess, I want to become a mage again just like you guys.

* * *

**fairychime: ooh a new character, I can assure u that she's important but I need a name for her since she's a priestess**

**lucy: PM fairychime she needs some help with this and will finish the next chapter around next week :)**

**frosch: you guys can also give her some ideas**

**laxus: she also apologizes for the long wait**

**fairychime: you reviewers even if u don't have a account give me some ideas. I would love to hear some ideas from my reviewers :) and if u do then I'll give you some brownies :3**


	12. Chapter 12

Fairy tail- the curse of the celestial princess Ch 12

**fairychime: thank you for the reviews minna! *bows at 90 degrees to the readers* and please keep on continuing to R & R for my story so I could have more motivation to write my story alright :3**

**frosch: fairychime doesn't own Fairy tail :D**

**lucy: and let the story continue :)**

* * *

_~~ Day 4 ends and Day 5 starts :) ~~_

As usual, everyone did their routine. Natsu ate Lisanna's cooking and her plate of food again with Lisanna eating the extra food she made. Elfman and Evergreen were arguing with each other about the food they wanted in a near by cafe catching mostly everyone's attention in the cafe and outsiders even mages, everybody thought ' Is this what they do for their routine in the morning?' sweatdropping when Evergreen hit Elfman with her usual paper fan today. Gray was hiding from Juvia by eating in Minerva's hotel room, while Juvia had breakfast early and tried to look for her 'Gray-sama'. Laki was eating with Kinana and Rengo. It turns out that she was staying in the hotel because her house is being renovated. Gildarts and Max talked about alcohol. Romeo and Wendy went downstairs to get their breakfast while holding hands smiling. Master was talking with Porlusica and then eating waffles while looking at pictures of models. Frosch ate with Rogue and Lucy who had bed hair covered in pillow feathers, the three looked like a family with Frosch as their kid and Rogue as the father and Lucy as the mother. Happy ate fish and Charles ate yogurt with chocolate and Pantherlily ate kiwis with some watermelon. Mira and Laxus only ate cereal with honey. Levy ate some pancakes with strawberry milkshake and Gajeel ate some big piece of iron with sausage. Cana drank alcohol with some scrambled eggs with rice and Bickslow ate bacon with french toast. Jet & Droy ate some bacon with sandwiches for breakfast.

-Frosch's POV-

After me, Lucy and Rogue finished our delicious and huge breakfast we decided to go somewhere at 2:34 pm. We went to the amusement park. We had some lunch before we went but me and Lucy wanted ice cream before we went to the roller coaster so Rogue said, "Sure we can get that stuff but do you have the motion sickness pill? I carry it with me all the time and I may have forgot it this time." laughing sheepishly. Lucy playfully glared at Rogue and then handed him a small bottle of the motion sickness pills, Rogue then took it from Lucy's hands and swallowed a tiny tablet for his motion sickness. I cheered and tugged both of their clothes.

They both looked at me with a questioning gaze. Lucy asked ," What is it Frosch?" Rogue agreed with her and asked the same thing. I answered them ,"Well can we go to the roller coaster now? I really want to ride it." Lucy brightened and hugged me really tight on her chest saying how cute I was and she also dragged Rogue by the hood of his shirt. It looked like a girl dragging a rag doll across the floor having a dizzy expression. Me and the rest of the citizens silently snickered at Rogue-kun and soon Lucy's arm loosened her hold on me. Yet she was practically choking poor Rogue, I ended landing on the floor not far from Lucy and Rogue. I used my aera magic to catch up and sat on Lucy's head seeing that Lucy finally stopped and I looked down at Lucy and Rogue. We went to the roller coaster and surprisingly Rogue was the only one of me, Lucy and him to scream then again he hasn't been on a roller coaster in a long time but Rogue screaming like a little girl was surprising because he's usually quiet with no emotions shown. Only to see that Rogue was cleaning his shirt filled with dirt from getting dragged. I ran over to Rogue getting a closer look of his outfit having a little bit of dirt stains but no dirt on his clothes besides his shirt. Lucy looked around to search for the ice cream, later she found it and informed me.

-Rogue's POV-

Lucy finally let go of me or rather my shirt. Man my girlfriend can be aggressive when it comes to ice cream and sweets. Note to self: don't let Lucy have a lot of sugar. While I was taking off the dirt no one gave me strange looks. I saw Frosch running towards me touching my left arm with her small paws asking me, "Rogue-kun are you clean now? Lucy-san and I saw the ice cream shop around area." I chuckled at how childish Lucy looked and carried Frosch by hugging her to my chest. I walked towards Lucy with Frosch in my arms. Lucy noticed me and my exceed in my arms. Lucy cooed over how cute Frosch looked but then looped one of her arms through my right arm and lead me to the ice cream shop. "Come on Rogue let's wake up Frosch and get some ice cream." I loosened my hold but not too much that she slipped and landed onto the ground. I set Frosch gently on the ground and Lucy was next to me shaking Frosch a little. A few seconds later and Frosch woke up. She was sleepy at first and then was focused due to the ice cream shop right in front of her. Frosch said, "Well lets get some ice cream what kind are you guys getting Rogue-kun and Lucy-san?" Lucy cheerfully answered ,"Well I'm getting coconut with strawberry ice cream." "I'm getting mint chocolate chip.", said Frosch. They turned to me and I replied.

"Well I'm getting vanilla with rocky road ice cream." The childish girl and exceed dragged me inside the shop.

-Normal POV-

The shop was really cold. The shop was yellow with light blue stripes and had some customers sitting on copper tables with matching chairs. There was a variety of ice cream flavors in a giant tub times twice the size of a watermelon. The guy serving the ice cream saw them coming to the ice cream stand and welcomed the trio. That guy was asking for what flavors and size they wanted. They all got ice cream in medium with rainbow sprinkles. Then Rogue and Lucy paid for the ice cream splitting it 50-50, the friendly guy noticed the couple rings on their middle fingers and pointed it out. "Wow are you guys a couple?" Lucy beamed and said yes. She explained the whole thing not noticing Rogue slipping his hand into hers. Lucy soon finished the story and saw every girl gushing and saying that she's lucky. The couple and exceed had walked out with their ice cream in their hands, Frosch ate helf of hers and talked excitedly about how they should go to somewhere really fun.

-40 min later-

Rogue and Lucy finished already 20 minutes ago and rode 3 or 4 roller coaster. Rogue still felt sick to his stomach because of the rides even though he took the motion sickness pill. Lucy had fun and Frosch also had fun.

They decided to go to the carnival stands where Frosch wanted a stuffed animal that was blue and looked like a cute pig with tiny wings and a golden orange ribbon tied around the pig's neck. The game was to shoot 3 arrows in the small yellow target. Rogue paid 4,000 jewels ($4) for the game as 4 chances. Lucy played the game choosing a smooth and sturdy wooden bow with a tightly strung, and clear sting. She chose the copper arrows with feather ends and prepared her position. She took out an arrow lining it with the bow. The man that had this game nodded as 3 targets moved rather fast and steady. Lucy saw the targets with a little blur and focused squinting her eyes a little until she saw the target more clear hearing the wind. A citizen looked at Lucy and realized that they were playing the impossible game in the stands and then told everyone near and this got everyone's attention including the fairy tail s-class mages who were at the amusement park checking for anything weird.

Everyone in the amusement park including fairy tail mages had watched Lucy play the game.

Lucy focused her mind on the targets and arrows using her senses. The arrows and bows slightly glowed, with her eyes glowing a little green. The citizens and mages sensed magic from her energy, the man who had the stand looked shocked thinking to himself. 'She must be a talented mage maybe it's _her_.' Mira's eyes widened so did the rest of the s-class mage from fairy tail.

- The s-classes mages POV -

'No! If Lucy/Imouto is really _her_ then it's possible that she'll be in danger. I'll tell master about this.' I thought to myself.

- Normal POV -

Lucy had shot one arrow a burst of wind followed the glowing arrow. And the arrow landed on the center circle charring some of the rim on the target. It was followed by 2 arrows covered in a strange magic aura shot at the other targets hitting the bull's eye only not making the targets ruined.

The man clapped at first this got Lucy, Rogue, and Frosch's attention. Soon the other people clapped loudly except for the s-class mages of fairy tail. The game man smiled showing some wrinkles and said to Lucy, "Well you can get all of the dolls I can put for you in a box." 'And that you were always strong plus I wish you good luck in the future hime-sama.' he added in his mind. Lucy slightly bowed her head thanking the old man. And Lucy cheerfully said, "Well thank you mister but my boyfriend Rogue can help me out so a few bags would be nice. I kinda want all of the stuffed animals its for my guild." The man smiled and responded to her. "Well miss your certainly nice so of course you can have all the stuffed animals at my stand."

Later the crowd dispersed with the couple holding bags of the stuffed animals that old guy gave him and Frosch hugging her cute stuffed animals. Frosch thanked Lucy for winning the game. Then they went to the ferris wheel having fun chatting with each other. They looked like a family from a person's point of view.

Rogue saw the ferris wheel and told Lucy & Frosch. They went to the nearest cart or area of the ferris wheel and saw the beautiful view of the amusement park including most of Crocus. Lucy and Rogue had the same thought. 'That explains why couples go here to Crocus a lot.' While the cute exceed had admired the view. Lucy snapped out of her thoughts by seeing a certain blunette and a metal studded guy. Her mind was about revenge for her best friend, Levy. Lucy and Rogue and Frosch went off the ferris wheel, Lucy soon dragged the two towards the secretive couple to spy and take pictures for Mira. When the trio (fairychime: more like one dragged the person and exceed. =_='zzzzzzz ||| lucy: *sweatdrops* she fell.. asleep ||| fairychime: *murmurs in sleep* continue reading... my.. fanfiction.) finally catched up to the secretive couple, they hid behind a super huge shrub that had great timing for the stellar mage. Lucy took out her lacrima to take pictures and Rogue recorded Gajeel and Levy on his lacrima, forced by his own girlfriend sweatdropping at the focused girl. And Frosch was just staying quiet with questioning gazes towards him and Rogue just shook his head at his exceed sweatdropping and confusing the poor Frosch.

Later Frosch, Rogue and Lucy had stopped spying on the couple and walked to the hotel still carrying stuffed animals on their hands.

They soon arrived at the hotel and gave them to the guilds' younger members like Asuka and Wendy or the parents of a child and to the hotel just in case kids are bored & the exceeds. Frosch flew to her hotel room carrying her won stuffed animal. Lucy and Rogue ate dinner and just slept on their beds.

Silently that mysterious girl appeared on the hotel's roof thinking to herself about the childhood with Rogue and Lucy.

_~~Day 5 ends~~_

* * *

**fairychime: well that was interesting but I still need help with my oc character so u guys can suggest stuff by reviewing or pm'ing me on my profile**

**lucy: I just can't believe levy-chan wouldn't tell me about her relationship**

**rogue: yea but you making me record levy and gajeel-san's date was kinda unnecessary *sweatdrops***

**lucy: but mira and I want to see the whole thing as fairy tail's matchmakers.**

**fairychime and rogue: *sighs and sweatdrops* of course why didn't we realize that**

**sting and natsu: read & review people. OI WHAT ARE U DOING HERE! STOP COPYING ME! *keeps arguing and glaring at each other***


	13. Chapter 13

Fairy tail- the curse of the celestial princess Ch 13

**fairychime: yeah! This story has nearly around 7,000 views! Thanks peoples u guys are epic for reading my 1st fanfic**

**lucy: she had some help with one of her reviewers who PM'ed her named...(cue drumroll)... it's Matchmakingdove1028 and Guardian of Heaven !**

**frosch: fairychime-san doesn't own fairy tail**

**Erza and Mira: please enjoy the chapter :)**

_~~Day 6~~_

It was a normal day and the couples & other people in fairy tail spent time with each other except for the s-class mages and master who decided to meet at a private place for a certain reason. All the s-class mages had known about something that made their stomachs flip in uneasiness. The s-class mages and master were acting quite different today but none noticed the change in behaviour except for a certain group. That group chatted about the strange s-class mages' and master's behaviour today via text messaging.

_-Conversation on lacrimas-_

_Natsu: well have u guys noticed something strange about the s-class mages and ji-chan as well-natsu_

_Cana: yeah I've saw Gildarts act like something's gone out of balance it's like someone sucked the personality out of Gildarts.-cana_

_Lisanna: well I saw Mira-nee strangely acting on the edge of her patience this morning and I saw that she was for a moment tense and focused because of her clenched fists._

_Juvia: yea Juvia saw all of the s-class mages looking focused_

_Evergreen: so it's determined. We're going to follow them_

_Freed: yes, I have tracking devices on everyone_

_Evergreen: but we'll probably get catched do u have a plan_

_Freed: no but L does we're planning to met up with the guild Crime Sorciere is that right Levy?_

_Levy: yes so frankly I've sent a certain mage to each of your lacrimas including Master for all of us but u will have to partner up with another person as protection for any dangerous grounds._

_Gajeel: got it so let's follow the mage that we're each assigned to and there should be no arguments understood?_

_Evergreen, Juvia, Freed, Natsu, Levy, Cana, Lisanna: got it :3_

-Conversation ends-

The mysterious groups were checking their mail on the lacrima. The s-class mages sensed something or someone following them but figured that it wasn't that important. So the s-class mages went to a place that had many traps or obstacles so it was difficult to stay in hiding & keep on following the s-class mages. Every s-class mage had swiftly went through a difficult obstacle without breaking a sweat. However the followers had gotten confused and just barely passed the obstacles. But it didn't stop the younger group to follow the s-class mages.

When they finally made it halfway there each of the followers got a sudden signal of Crime Sorciere and lost track of the s-class mages. The s-class mages then smirked secretly so that the people following them won't notice anything wrong except for a certain blunette and a raven haired guy. The s-class mages and master thanked a few people of the younger mages. 'Thank you Levy and Gajeel' thought the unusually serious s-class mages and master.

* * *

Minerva and Yukino were at Ryuzetsu Land having fun until the Trimens of Blue Pegasus appeared. "Oh your beauty shines brighter then the stars of your magic, ms. Yukino.", said Hibiki with a bright aura while holding Yukino's hand. Yukino was sweatdropping at him and Ren who flirted with Minerva & in return got a punch to the face from Minerva sending him into the sky. Eve then asked Yukino, "Well um... Yukino do you know where Ichiya-sama is? He said that he would be around here." Yukino thought about that question remembered Ichiya passing by the waterslide. "Uh I think that Ichiya-sama is probably around the pools or waterslide I saw him earlier." With that response Ren immediately returned to the same spot only not flirting and Hibiki stopped flirting with other girls, Eve only froze and then the trio replying like idiots cheered about their 'Ichiya-sama'. "Yea! Let's go find Ichiya-sama! Thank you for telling us Yukino!" They then bowed to the pair of girls then quickly ran leaving in hurry with dust trailing behind their sudden speed in their legs. All the people who saw that including Yukino and Minerva only sweatdropped and some just fell anime style because their yell about Ichiya was so loud that the whole Ryuzetsu Land heard them. All of the people in Ryuzetsu Land only thought, 'Why would they be so enthusiastic about that perverted bastard? He's not inspirational in any way so why cheer?' even the kids thought that and they haven't learnt cursing words yet. **(fairychime: oh I see kids start cussing early don't they asuka-chan? ||| asuka: yep! I learnt about cussing from the guild! They fight a lot! ||| erza: is that true asuka-chi? ||| asuka: yep they curse a lot especially Natsu, Gajeel and Gray they don't really care about cursing in front of me ||| erza: okay now I'm gonna kill him and fairychime don't let asuka-chi see the bloodly scene when I do kill them *has a dark aura* ||| fairychime: *laughs nervously* Well erza I'll be sure to do that. Make sure to pray for those boys at the end of this chapter *shudders* erza's going to make those boys beg. )**

All the trackers met up with Crime Sorciere in an abandoned warehouse. Crime Sorciere came to the building before the other mages (people following s-class mages). The others came a few minutes later as a whole group. One of the people came forward showing a petite blue haired girl with hazel brown eyes with a short cloak that ended up to her knees and hood on her head still showing her blue hair. Jellal stepped forward looking serious then said, "Why did you call us here, Levy?" Levy responded. "We saw the s-class mages of our guild act more different so it has to do with the guild. I think Erza told you about the situation and where the location is for important meetings between the s-class mages and master. If the situation involves Lu-chan then we'll find out about it, so you guys better tell us or lead us to the important place." Another voice spoke up. "Levy's right tell us where the meeting place is or we'll have a fight in this old warehouse." Jellal sighed thinking to himself. 'Man I can't believe Erza and Makarov predicted along with the rest of the s-class mages. I'll have to lead them before anyone catches our trail.' Jellal finally replied to the unusually quiet group of fairy tail mages. "Fine well Makarov and the others were expecting this result so we'll lead you to the meeting place. They're currently waiting for us and you guys." Then the others but only one seemed satisfied with his answer. That person was Evergreen wearing a long sleeved shirt with denim jeans and her usual glasses with high heeled sneakers. Evergreen with her usual scowl was stepping forward towards the blue haired guy pointing her finger at his chest, questioned him. "Why can't you guys give us the directions to the meeting place?"

Ultear stepped up to Evergreen putting her arm in the middle of Jellal and Evergreen. Jellal understood that action to let Ultear handle that question so he stepped back in the same line of Meredy. Ultear moved and therefore took the place of where Jellal previously stood. She said with a strict face, "Well the reason why we have lead you is because we know all pathways of the meeting place and Makarov has told us in case of an extremely crucial problem happened due to a mage(s) cause a problem for the guild or one of his children. And this problem is so big that another major country with different magic could decide to go to war against Fiore." Evergreen took a step back and closed her eyes focusing on the important stuff. "Fine." Evergreen started. "We'll follow you and have no questions unless it's extremely important to know. Deal?" She had the corners of her mouth twitching upwards while holding a stern gaze on the black haired woman who was 7 years older and her right hand was put out for the deal. Ultear hesitated but her voice was full of authority when she agreed and shaked Everygreen's hand. "Deal, look we'll tell you the important stuff with Makarov and the other s-class mages."

The independent guild finally lead them to the meeting place. The path was a little bumpy with wolves and violent plants obviously created or controlled with magic to attack the unfamiliar people. The meeting place was in a metal building with some concrete materials on the outside. Then Jellal went inside the door with the others following him. The inside were blue walls with white tiles and weapons placed onto a blue wall that had a few lacrimas floating to give light in the dark. Another wall had dark blue colors instead of sky blue with a platinum colored door with a lock pad. Ultear stepped forward and pressed 4 keys on the pad and the door opened showing a very impatient Makarov and s-class mages sitting down. The group went towards the circle of powerful mages in fairy tail, Mira stood up and welcomed them. "Hey Lisanna and everyone! I guess you found out that something was wrong right?" Lisanna nodded and asked her sister something that made Mira had a demonic aura, in fact the most dangerous aura, and clenched her fists so tight it turned white. "Hey Mira-nee does this situation have to do with Lucy? I'm only asking you because Lucy has a lot of powers so I'm worried she might get captured by other mages, but you don't have to answer if you don't want to Mira-nee." Mira soon let go of her demonic aura and silently cried looking down. Mira soon looked up and dried tears was seen on her cheeks. The others were either shocked or understood her sadness. Laxus came and hugged her. Soon Mira wailed in sadness and Laxus kept hugging the oldest Strauss sibling. Laxus and the other people realized that Mira stopped crying and explained to the younger mages about the problem. "You see Lisanna and everybody, Lucy is very powerful as you all know that. But she's not who she told you. Lucy was raised in a very powerful country but this goes for all celestial mages in Fiore. When stellar mages crossed Fiore their power decreases because of the huge amount of magic sucked theirs as well unless they were a celestial dragon slayer or the princess, which was Layla Heartfilia. And then before Layla died she wrote a huge document for Lucy and passed on the role for Lucy, since she wrote it in the hospital." Their eyes widen never realizing the important stuff she hid from them. Natsu shook his head thinking why she hid her other secrets. Natsu said with fierce eyes, "Lucy wouldn't do that! Maybe her father hid it from her!" Mira argued back to the fire mage. "Listen maybe she didn't want to tell us because there's a good chance of us getting hurt. And she'll blame this on her because she hates seeing us hurt no matter what, haven't you thought of that?" Natsu was dumbfounded and Lisanna patted his back while he was thinking. Natsu was snapped out of his thinking by Lisanna's voice. "Natsu, I think Mira-nee is right so please let's just calm down besides Lucy probably has a reason to hide this from the guild. It's messed up but we can't fight now, there's probably going to be war for all of Fiore so we have to be patient." Natsu huffed slumping his shoulders, Laxus put his hand on one of Natsu's shoulders catching the others' attention including Crime Sorciere. "Look Natsu," Laxus said. "I know how you feel Lucy only told me and Gramps because she knew we could be trusted, Rogue probably knows because he's experienced that but she's your best friend so you and she have the closest bond in fairy tail so she's always trusting you with her secrets." Natsu smiled and then another voice spoke up one the fairy tail mages, Makarov and Crime Sorciere didn't recognize. "He's right Natsu." said a girl with dark brown hair and red & blue streaks at the end of her hair. The girl was sitting on the panels of the ceiling not showing the rest of her figure only showing her face she had bright green eyes with a little bit of orange glint in her eyes. The girl's face looked mature yet younger like a kid's age. Cana and the others showed serious and cautious faces with positions to use their magic.

Cana asked the mysterious girl something in curiosity also raising her eyebrows. "Well who are you and how do you know about Lucy?" asked Cana looking completely sober. The girl stood on the panels of the ceiling and jumped off the panels. But she landed safely on a table showing her outfit. The mysterious girl wore a white kimono top with the sleeves being elbow length with blue ribbons sewed throughout both the edges and the kimono top had a star symbol with a arrow in the middle of the star in blue on her heart showing her average chest. She was wearing a blue priestess pants that was ending to her ankles, blue flats with stars, a frilly dark purple headband with the sign of the star with a arrow in the middle in blue and yellow, a long staff in red with mini wings on the top glowing a yellow aura placed in her right hand, a jade sword with a half sheath that was purple strapped to her back in a leather handle and covered in a see-through emereld clothing of silk, a silver bracelet with a crystal blue bird in the middle of the blue and green beads on the chain of the silver bracelet and crescent earrings with a diamond. The girl answered, "I'm Cosmos Tsukasa, I know Lucy because she's my childhood friend but Ryos and Lucy drifted away from me because I betrayed her." Cana slanted her eyes and questioned her again this time with a furious aura.

"What?! Why did you do that Cosmos?" Cosmos answered her question with regret. "Well I had no choice because the head priestess asked me to do it when I was kid and still friends with Lulu-chi (Lucy) and Ryos (Rogue). I said yes to the priestess but in order to become a priestess she said to detach myself from my friends and family, the training was hard and I did well but a curse was placed on me by a envious lower priestess to never age my face so my position was always the guard and never near the high priestess again. Once the high priestess realized that my face stopped maturing so she doesn't teach me the other important things regular priestesses were learning. She didn't trust me because of my curse as I said earlier, she didn't know if I could keep the secrets of a priestess cause she thought I didn't understand but I found a way to fix my curse. In order to fix the curse I have to chant the high priestess's spell used to controll stellar power while having some mages come with me in the most sacred place of a priestess and have the priestess who cursed me agree while going with to chant the spell and that's pretty much it." Levy thought it was interesting and asked Cosmos something. "Yea but one thing how are you going to get the priestess that cursed you and I've searched about priestesses in the other country since mages exist in Fiore and not priestesses. The high priestess's spell to control stellar magic is highly difficult to chant and it's highly security so how will you chant it?" Cosmos countered it with her answer. "Look as a priestess I know every spell except for the high priestess one and it's combined with a spell I know from head to toe so I can get one of my priestess friends to write it down on paper privately. Plus I'm pretty good with remembering other stuff since I have a photographic memory but one thing the reason why I came to you guys was hoping that Lulu-chi and Ryos will forgive me if I explain why. And I know what position the priestess who cursed me so it'll be easy for me to find her maybe Lucy will recognize her!"

Everyone agreed to help but only one condition: if Lucy and Rogue forgive her. Later it was nearly 5:30 pm because Cosmos had bentos for everyone and gotten to know each other. Soon Cosmos gave them her phone number and email for their lacrima & the others gave her their phone numbers and emails. Cosmos realized it was 6 pm and told them that she can't chat since she's supposed to eat dinner at 9 pm with her roommate and it takes her 50 minutes to get there at the hotel she's staying at. Cosmos wolf whistled and then a cat demon in her pet form with 2 tails and a jingling bell collar on the small animal's neck came to her whistle, Cosmos patted the demon cat and introduced the demon cat to the fairy tail and Crime Sorciere mages. The small feline was named Kurosaki and Kurosaki's nickname from Cosmos was Kuri-chan so everyone called her that including the mages. Cosmos gently told Kuri-chan to transform. Kuri-chan had agreed and turned into a larger feline with fire on her paws and a huge black diamond on the middle of her yellow furred chest. (fairychime: she looks like Kirara from Inuyasha only her star is on the center of her chest and that's symbol that she's a rare type of demon cat's race.) Cosmos hopped on her and told Kuri-chan through linking talking to go. The demon cat and Lucy's childhood friend had gone up to the sky flying above the clouds for no suspicion of the other mages so the demon cat hunters don't start chaos for the country of powerful mages and priestesses. The fairy tail mages came back to the hotel and Crime Sorciere had gone to another near by hotel to keep an eye for the fairy tail mages so they can help out the fairy tail mages in case of danger happening or tell them anything important info or suspicious things that has to do with Cosmos, celestial mages, or fairy tail.

The fairy tail mages returned to the hotel 15 minutes later looking tired. At 10:30 pm they looked really tired even Natsu and Gajeel who always fought with each other. Everyone had the same thought for the tired mages 'What happened to them?' but Lucy and Rogue were kinda suspicious with them being tired and smelled someone's scent they recognized. Rogue and Lucy had a conversation after eating their dessert and getting ready for sleeping.

Lucy initiated the conversation and this day since they've became a couple had slept on their own beds. "Hey Rogue do you think Cosmos came and talked with Erza and the others?" Rogue nodded in his mind but said yes ,"Yeah maybe she came to tell us something." Lucy agreed and said softly, "Well I have a feeling that she'll explain everything to us." The couple kept chatting not noticing a figure on the branch outside of Lucy and Rogue's hotel window. The figure was a girl with scarlet hair and she had matching eyes that showed satisfation about her revenge between Rogue, Lucy and Cosmos the childhood friends years ago and frustration about the childhood friends dating. The girl had thought crazily ,'I'm not going to leave you alone Rogue and Lucy, Lucy I'll have you break up with Rogue so you know that he's my property.' Unknowingly to the crazy filled girl on the branch, Lucy and Rogue smirked knowing that the girl was here.

_~~Day 6 end~~_

* * *

**erza: NATSU! GAJEEL! COME HERE!**

**natsu and gajeel: aye sir!**

**erza: prepare to die!**

**natsu and gajeel: EEEEEEEKKKKK! *hugs each other***

********Violent and Bloody scene happens with slicing swords effect on Natsu and Gajeel ***********

**fairychime: **Takes Asuka to another safe and sound proof during the violent scenes and then appears in the room while sweatdropping** Erza your seriously scary when it comes to Natsu and Gajeel cursing + u forgot about Gray he's always stripping and fighting with the 2 idiots**

*********Scary scene stops ending with Erza covered in blood and Natsu & Gajeel shivering***********

**gray: why mention me fairychime!? **shakes fairychime****

**fairychime: *gets dizzy* gray ur making me dizzy *faints***

**erza: *pissed off again* GRAY! WHY DID U MAKE HER FAINT! :O**

**gray: GAHHH! I'm sorry I won't do it again *gets smacked with one of Erza's swords by Erza***

**natsu and gajeel: ahahahahahahahahaha! *laughing while rolling on the floor***

**erza: u guys wanna go next! *knocks out Gajeel and Natsu***

**Asuka and Mira: **comes back together into the room****

**Asuka, Erza and Mira: Minna-san please read and review!**

**fairychime: *wakes up* thanks for saying that and also... I uh ...don't own fairy tail D": Wahhh!**


	14. Chapter 14 - part 1 of day 7!

Fairy tail- the curse of the celestial princess Ch 14

**fairychime: yo minna-san I love u guys for reviewing so now I will mention ur names even if it's their guests. I will thank the following viewers and reviewers for every one reading my 1st story ever. Thanks for reviewing ^ ^ and shoutout to ****Fairytail123 (guest), iloveallanime16, Guardian of Heaven, rolulove4ever, cheslie28, Matchmakingdove1028, animegamernerd15, nightcorev1, rolu forever, IvyD, Bentears, and JadeHeartlock**** for reviewing so this is awesome. Meaning U guys are awesome in my book ^ ^. Sorry that I am blabbing I wanted to mention u guys for being sweet with ur reviews hope u guys like this chapter.**

**frosch: fairychime-san doesn't own fairy tail**

**fairychime: arigoto for the disclaimer Fro-chan!**

**frosch: ur welcome ^ ^**

* * *

~~Day 7~~

Today was a normal day for everyone except for the mages who met Cosmos the previous days. Strangely Natsu and Lisanna didn't show up which Lucy and others noticed. But they only shrugged it off as nothing important except for Lucy she was getting suspicious. The mages who knew about the s-class meeting place were getting worried about Natsu and Lisanna since they knew what the reason why they weren't showing up. Lucy looked at the others while eating their food. After Lucy finished her food she thought to herself. 'Why isn't Natsu & Lisa-chan here? Did something bother them? Maybe Cosmos went near my friends for something important or maybe she came to apologize.' Her thoughts ended when she felt a ticklish vibration come from her lacrima she flipped it open and entered her password, Zdiac12. And then she saw a text message from her boyfriend Rogue.

Rogue - Is everything okay Lucy? U seem out of it.

- Lucy's POV -

I saw his message on my lacrima and debated with myself whether to tell him about the thing that I've been troubled with. After a while or a few minutes I finally decided to confide in my boyfriend knowing that he would wouldn't tell anyone else. I replied and sent it.

Lucy - Okay look can u promise to not tell anyone unless I tell you to?

I immediately got a message. It was from Rogue again.

**Rogue - okay got it ; )**

I chuckled at his message, looking at Rogue across from me. He gave me the sign that he would keep quiet, it was our secret language as childhood friends. I smiled and nodded as I silently said that I would tell him. But I got serious and texted him back.

**Lucy - well I'm worried about Lisa-chan and Natsu they haven't gone to breakfast so I'm worried someone of my past might have told them a dark past like how I was raised in Arokin there were dark secrets so when do u think I should actually tell them about my WHOLE past?**

**Rogue - well u should probably tell them later today so they don't think that u don't trust them. But maybe Cosmos came here I smelled her scent it only changed to roses and winter chocolate. **

**Lucy - really?! I smelled that outside our hotel window. Do u think she wants to apologize?**

**Rogue - I'm not sure but maybe she'll explain everything to us about her betrayal that's what I mean or maybe she has good intentions for fairy tail**

**Lucy - well she was friends with us before so maybe she came here to explain every twisted thing that she did**

**Rogue - okay we discuss this later**

**Lucy - yea and we keep this to ourselves**

**Rogue - got it**

I closed my lacrima and looked at Rogue who nodded in the reason why understanding the tension came from my body. The others didn't seem to notice. Then as Rogue and I got up, we went silently to our room to discuss something.

* * *

- Lisanna's POV -

Man Natsu won't even eat that much. I guess he's that worried about Lucy not telling him. I trace circles on his warm back to make him less anxious about the secrets Lucy kept. I said, "Natsu you should relax first, worrying about Lucy keeping secrets. She'll tell us and the whole guild eventually." Natsu lied on my lap as comfort for him, but I silently blushed at the feeling of his soft yet spiky hair on my legs. I knew so because after Natsu put his head on my lap I stroked the pink hair to make him relax and not get angry. Natsu sighed for a few minutes probably thinking about the hidden secrets of Lucy's past. He turned his face making it stare at me for a few minutes, instead of being uncomfortable I didn't mind really I liked getting attention from my childhood friend. I snapped out of my thoughts about Natsu and focused on the explanation from Mira-nee. As I recalled Mira-nee had said that Lucy was raised in a very powerful country from the outside world. Mages of Lucy's country had their magic sucked in Fiore. I wonder why would they do that to them? I kept asking questions to myself that was nerve wracking and stopped stroking Natsu's hair.

Natsu looked at me curiously but I didn't notice like I usually did as normal. I was just staring at the blank ceiling with a fan. Natsu asked me sounding concerned, "Oi is there anything bothering you, Lisanna?" I couldn't handle that question so I stiffened with my tears starting to appear and me clenching my fists with all my might. Natsu touched my shoulder, unknown to him where I had finally cracked and showed my emotions to Natsu. I threw my arms around Natsu's neck and buried my face into the crook of his neck, I felt my tears wetting my cheeks and Natsu's hair. A few seconds later Natsu moved his muscular arms to hug me tightly around my waist and back, it made me cry even harder and Natsu hugged me more tighter. Oh how I wish I could stay in his muscular arms I thought to myself again as he pulled away. And then he lifted my chin that was covered in tears to wipe away the now dried tears. He finished cleaning my tearful face and said to me softly & gently, "Hey Lisanna, I really don't like it the most when you are crying. If someone made you cry then I'm burning them to ashes." I giggled a little bit smiling and feeling a little better due to that childish comment even though Natsu said it seriously.

- Natsu's POV -

After I said that sentence seriously Lisanna started giggling, and smiling with that really cute mouth of hers. But I got confused for the reason why and so I asked her my question. "Hey Lisanna why are you laughing?" Once she heard that question she bent over in laughter clearly not having a chance to breathe since she kept on laughing at my question. She even rolled on the carpet floor in her bell like laughter.

When she stopped laughing and rolling on the floor. Lisanna smiled even brighter and the world seemed to stop with everything stop in motion blocking out the world. And Lisanna had suddenly sparkled & looked more radiant then I ever did before. I focused on her small lips moving not realizing that she said something. She came up to me waving her hand in front of my face and I thought to myself as she was still in front of me 'Wow she even looks more beautiful closer, how did I not realize this earlier.' I soon moved closer to Lisanna being aware of us getting closer from face to face contact. I had realized this moment that I fell in love with my childhood friend someone who I enjoyed spending time with so I would decide today to actually confess my feelings. She looked flustered as I moved silently to her, her face looked so cute and innocent as a kid. I chuckled inwardly to my mind. Lisanna blushed at the color of a tomato, and flailed her arms while screaming at the volume of a microphone. "Natsu, what the heck are you even doing! And did you pay attention to what I- mmmph!" I kissed her interrupting her yelling at me. After a few seconds I pulled away and I said satisfied with a very happy Lisanna blushing like a school girl again, "Well before you say anything I like you more then a friend & that means I'm in love with you." Lisanna's eyes widened in shock and I kissed her forehead to wake her up from the shock of my confession. Lisanna had stopped being frozen and said to me acting cutely. "Wait I can't believe that you actually like me. Who knew that this dense guy could actually pull a move on me?" Not. After she said that I pouted childishly and said to defend myself, "Hey! I'm not dense. I'm just generally more smart when it comes to fighting instead of romance so I'm technically just a tad bit slower."

- Lisanna's POV -

After he complained to me about not being dense in the subject of love I told him that I loved him back. And I kissed him by grabbing his scarf & I could tell that made him surprised by the sound of his dumbfounded voice. We kissed for a long time until we ran out of breath. We put our foreheads against the other with content and truly happy eyes. And of course Natsu asked me to be his girlfriend whereas I said yes. I hugged Natsu and he spun me around while holding my waist, I was hugging him by his neck & one of his shoulders. After the hugging moment we just fell on the comfy or more like cloud material bed that was near us. We were next to each other with a small distance between us on the puffy bed and we held hands like we did as childhood friends, and now as current lovers.

I sighed in happiness, glad that my first boyfriend would be Natsu my childhood friend. Natsu and I looked at each other with peaceful eyes. My mind just was clouded with fantasies of me and Natsu doing stuff. Until there was something that my mind decided that it was more important then daydreaming about me & Natsu's future together. My mind reminded me of Lucy's secrets. I frowned remembering how Lucy didn't tell us, it only made me more uneasy asking the questions in my mind & ending with no answers for us. I guess Natsu noticed worry on my face so he touched my arm softly that I barely noticed him. Natsu was getting worried so he grabbed my wrist tightly, that seemed to catch my attention since my eyes landed on him and not on the blank wall in front of my point of view. Natsu asked me something unsure of how I would react to that question, "Well Lisanna you seem out of it. Is this due to Lucy's past?" Silently I nodded my eyes still on him. I hugged his right arm to comfort myself, Natsu didn't object to me hugging him and he also embraced me in his safe arms. Right there I started sniffling that turned into tears and Natsu comforted me, telling me in silence that I wasn't alone and that he'll always be there for me. I finally stopped the tears once Natsu smiled at me. But he doesn't realize how much that smile affects me so I start smiling and oddly my favorite song "It's Time" by the Imagine Dragons played on the radio which we finally seemed to hear. That song gave me my bright aura back again so with my eyes being puffy, I had smiled even more and looked at Natsu. He grinned ear to ear, he obviously knew that I didn't need to be comforted so he let go of me. Natsu cheered about seeing me smiling again in the boring room. He acted as a kid as usual like he was in the guild again. Well I guess that this trip made me and the others close enough to become a couple, huh? I guess I'm happy like that.

* * *

- Lucy's POV -

After me and Rogue had talked about it, I went to the seashore with Rogue to sit on a high rock that was surprisingly comfy like I was home only a little bit cool. The waves were really calm making me glad since we were in the ocean a bit. The scenery was beautiful and peaceful with no one around. I relaxed with Rogue next to me, holding my hand. And it was quiet until a familiar scent and figure. As the figure came closer, it revealed Cosmos only looking different with her curves and priestess clothes but strangely Cosmos had nearly the same face as we played with as childhood friends.(fairychime: she was trained as a priestess a few weeks after she betrayed Lucy and Rogue but she learned really fast for a kid her age. So it took Cosmos a year & half to finish which is really fast and she's the only priestess that completed her training that fast.) Her young and childish face had sorrow, which confused me & Rogue. She kept walking and then we both smelled a tiny bit of tears which was shown on her face.

She went towards us only a few feet between us. She trembled unsure of what to say, but I stepped toward my old best friend and that took Rogue & Cosmos by surprise. I told myself to calm down and not be sad at her. While I was doing that Rogue was only a few steps behind me, I said with a unreadable expression. "Look Cosmos I don't know why you would go to great lengths to come here, Fiore is a great distance from Arokin or Kamido village. So tell me the reason you came to us." Cosmos sighed and said truthfully to her old friends, "Well when we were kids you know the fact that I betrayed you but you still knew that I always wanted to be a priestess like the high priestess but the high priestess actually considered me as a possible priestess so in order to be trained as a priestess there was only one condition: to distance myself from my friends and that seriously shocked me but I did it but you thought I completely betrayed you and also I didn't know how to explain it considering that I was leaving in a few hours. And I finished my training a year and a half later. I'm still a priestess now but I regret it and I wanted to be friends, and I also want some help." The whole speech made me & Rogue confused but I knew that we could trust her. The reason why she came here was just to apologize, and I trembled being filled with happiness.

I covered my mouth for a second with my hands but then stepped towards Cosmos and then hugged her with me crying silently. Cosmos stiffened and I read her mind. 'Why did she hug me?' I let go of her and said to her, "I forgive you." Her face was awestruck, also with confusion and greatness. Rogue put a hand on her shoulder also agreeing, Cosmos's eyes widened and she smiled at us. "T-thanks for forgiving me, Ryos and Lulu-chi, you guys are awesome!" Cosmos soon pulled the both of us into a bone crushing hug, I was doing fine but Rogue still wasn't used to her hugs. Cosmos had let go of Rogue but Rogue was still being blue. I and Cosmos had laughed bending over our stomachs, and nostalgia came into my heart as I kept laughing with Cosmos. Eventually Rogue laughed with us too.

Me and Rogue had decided to go to Ryuzetsu. Cosmos told me that she didn't have a swimsuit since she didn't expect it to be so well, I said "Well how about taking one of my swimsuits? I didn't use it this week so you can borrow it plus it looks like your the same size as me but we'll have to discuss something with Rogue and my guild. Okay?" Cosmos childishly nodded and dragged us until she realized she had no idea where the hotel was. Her reaction was hilarious and it made us giggle and chuckle for a long time. Plus while we were leading Cosmos we teased her about her sense of direction, Rogue said. "Oi Cosmos you still haven't changed your weird direction senses. That's so weird." I agreed with him. "Hmm... I agree with Rogue, I thought that you have changed your sense of directions for once I never knew that you're still childish and yet being a priestess has a major and serious responsibility." Cosmos had flailed her arms when we were walking, yelling that she wasn't childish and strangely this felt like deja vu to me & Rogue but yet Cosmos didn't notice the deja vu. We soon went into the hotel room and Cosmos checked out my clothes because she didn't have that much extra clothes. I had just let her choose her clothes since she actually loves my clothes that's what she said.

After an hour she chose a hotel luggage from our hotel, of course Rogue paid for it since he lost in rock, paper, scissors with him complaining as he paid for it grumbling as he paid the gift shop. After Rogue's complaining she grabbed the cute looking luggage that Rogue paid for, and started stuffing some of my former clothes fitting her easily. Cosmos packed her necklace that I made for her as best friends, a few sweatpants, at least some old cardigans that fit her, shorts and dark blue jeans, and a tank top with a short sleeved shirt that was navy blue with a cute design on top of the shirt plus a old pair of shoes that I never really used so she loved it. Later she and I changed into our swimsuits with Rogue outside the hotel room. She wore the brown bikini with pink polkadots and blue straps. I wore the bikini that was stormy blue with other colors stripes and a frilly pattern with the neon skirt. We both had a see-through jumper, but hers was prettier with a brown thin belt on her stomach that had a flower on the tiny buckle. Rogue knocked and I opened the door seeing Rogue in his shorts shirtless with a white towel. Rogue said in his cool mood, "Ready to go Lucy?" I nodded and poked my head inside the room & Rogue followed me into the hotel room. Cosmos was bringing the small bag with towels and sandles since me and Cosmos was wearing sneakers today since it's a little hot right now plus I do not want my sandles to melt like ice in the super hot sun cause my feet would've been scorching hot.

Soon we arrived at Ryuzetsu Land and had fun plus bumped into a few of my guildmates and sometimes we saw Yukino and Min-chan, so we introduced them to Cosmos. They seemed to have a lot of fun.

* * *

**fairychime: hi guys sorry for updating late, but I was busy with stuff and if some of u guys are in NYC then u guys should visit '8 turn crepe' search it on google, it's seriously delicious and they are awesome with the flavors and taste so go to Soho but google gives u the direction. Review on my story or PM me about how delicious their crepes are! ^ ^ nom nom nom... so hopes u guys like the other part of this chapter**

**lucy: *tastes crepe from '8 turn crepe'* oh my good sweets! That tastes like heaven ^ ^ way to go fairychime thanks for buying it for us so yay!**

**others in the story: *tastes their own crepes from '8 turn crepe' with starry eyes* wow! lucy's right, this is heaven... =3= and read & review this chapter!**

**fairychime: well u heard the FT & my oc say! Review about the story or talk about the taste of the crepes in Soho on the review button right below there! U guys with accounts private message me about the crepes when u try them, believe me the first time there was A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! KYAA _O so hurry up and go get a crepe from '8 turn crepe' I'm sure u guys will like them so have fun with the crepes then ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15 - Part 2 of Day 7!

Fairy tail- the curse of the celestial princess Ch 15

**fairychime: yo minna-san! I hope u guys like this chapter!**

**minerva: yea, she had fun**

**lucy: and please read & review!**

**erza: yea! have fun guys! *eats cake with tea***

**fairychime and lucy: ERZA! how did u get here?!**

**erza: I stole laxus's map of tunnels to get here *continues eating cake* and fairychime doesn't own fairy tail**

* * *

_~~Day 7 part 2~~(Normal POV)_

After the girls finished changing they wore their sandals and came out of the hotel bathroom and Rogue had soon changed after they were finished. Soon Rogue came out and asked, shirtless with only a towel, thick sandals and shorts for swimming. They kept chatting about funny memories, and then got to what they've been doing. And currently Cosmos was teasing the now crimson couple. "Aw you guys are such a cute couple." Lucy was madly blushing and said, "Yes. We've been dating for a few days." Cosmos smirked and then said. "Well maybe you guys have gotten in each other's pants." Rogue and Lucy immediately blushed and shouted to only Cosmos hearing it & covering her ears comedically. "Oi/Hey! Cosmos, we didn't do that!"

And the entire population of Ryuzetsu Land looked at the trio with curious eyes, well the normal citizens and mages but not fairy tail, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Sabertooth. Those odd guilds kept fighting about a party for legal guilds and lance mages.

As the people kept their eyes on them, the 3 friends awkwardly walked through the space that was kinda like a pathway for them since the people were sweatdropping, not even noticing the 3 attention seekers walk past them. A few minutes later most of the frozen people obviously distracted by the teens' yelling starting moving. And by the time Rogue, Lucy and Cosmos had walked & then bumped into Sabertooth's mages. They waved hello to the 3 friends chatting. And Lucy who saw it, caught the action and waved back to them. But then they noticed the 3rd friend behind them shyly walking up to them. The Sabertooth mages were struck by the cuteness of the new girl. And Cosmos bowed politely to the guildmates of Rogue's guild, the guildmates of Rogue were guys so they were eyeing her cute face and nice curves. The guys were taller then Cosmos, so in a way they were literally looking down at her. Rogue and Lucy noticed this & then blocked Cosmos's body out of view in front of the guys. The guys sighed in disappointment while slouching in the same feeling. Cosmos who was pretty innocent in her mind, got confused about what happened. The pervert guys had gone away from them but before they left, the guys actually waved hi to Cosmos. Cosmos waved back and got a smile in return. Cosmos smiled to herself not knowing how irritated her friends were from those inappropriate guys actually smiled a lecherous grin.

After they left, the 3 childhood friends had kept walking and Cosmos said what both of their guilds would say. And that reminded Lucy of something.

"Okay my guild and Rogue's guild would be fine meeting you. But that reminds me, how come your face looks almost exactly the same when we played together as friends. And it's been almost 6 years but your face isn't aging. Care to tell us since we're your friends." Cosmos sighed and looked down at her cute shoes. She fiddled with her fingers in the back but stopped to explain why. "Well I guess anything can't get by you so might as well tell you why my face looks like this."

* * *

_- Cosmo's flashback -_

_ A mysterious woman not showing her hair, was wearing priestess clothes so I assumed that she was one of the regular priestesses. A group of smaller priestesses were surrounding her like a crowd. The strangely big group of priestesses were in the corner. I asked the priestess, why a big group of priestesses were in the corner. After all one of the rules to have only a few priestesses with you, just in case someone attacks me. But the priestess didn't notice the rather large of silent priestesses looking at us._

_ After the high priestess praised me for my talents at being a priestess, then that mystery priestess had taken off her clothing covering her hair. She looked like the same age as me. Her hair was silky as clothing and red as flames, her crimson eyes were accusing me of something I wasn't aware of. Soon she creepily smirked with her priestess clothes swaying in the wind. That smug face smirked once again, plus a bad & guilty feeling was placed in the back of my spine by the look of her crazy face but I think she was suffering. The priestess then showed no emotion to my face, and said with a wicked voice, "Listen here rainbow-girl even though you trained to be a priestess, there's no way that she'll allow you to be on a higher position for a pitiful priestess like you, rainbow-girl. After all stupid girls are supposed to be on the bottom. " My eyes turned to slits and my multi-colored hair turned to raven black as my mind let the rude comment sink in. And my mouth formed fangs, since I was a wolf due to my family's name & legendary powers each of our family's generations gain & trained for. I jumped at her not letting her speak ill things of me and I said yelling at the red headed priestess, "Oi! Don't think I'll let you get away with that harsh comment! My family has worked hard for everything so stop underestimating our reputations!" I kicked her in the face, but sadly her face wasn't dented. She spit out blood looking a little battered on her cheeks. Guess I hit the wrong spot on her face. While I was staring at her face with drops of blood near her chin that rude priestess controlled me using a spirit card that all priestesses have for important purposes. She told me to stay stiff and my body did as she told me to. She walked around me like a vulcan having easy prey for her self. The pretty but devious girl had walked up to me and whispered in my ear, "From this day on you will almost never age and forever be priestess for eternity." My eyes widened, the only motion I was allowed to do and I slanted my eyes and my crescent mark in the middle of my forehead showed. Soon that crescent mark of my family released my hidden power, and my body & mind worked in sync to move together until I realized that she unconciously wrapped a copper chain around my shoulders to my thighs because it came from her arms. Later I controlled the chains using my high level of magic. _

_ Then the chains removed itself from me and wrapped it around the crimson haired girl's arms. Her facial expression was shown with no emotion, but I looked into her eyes that showed a glassy surface of her eyes I recognized it as sadness, and regret but she didn't notice me... yet. As soon as I only walked a few steps, an arrow with fire shot toward my stomach. Luckily one of my new friends that was a priestess saw the thing almost pierced my stomach but she dragged my arm into another direction. As she dragged me across the room, everything stopped in full motion. I saw the crimson haired priestess have a metal bow with sturdy wooden arrows but the strange thing was that her aura of vulnerbility turned into a high guard of fire but nothing even catched on fire except for the arrows, which I saw an arrow covered in fire not burning even though it was wooden. That moment I realized that the mysterious person was someone familiar but I didn't remember her name. I blinked and everything in slow motion was in normal speed with me lying down on the bed belonging to my new friend, Kristina Fujisaki._

_ She had a petite but tall frame for her body along with some noticeable curves on her frame. Her hair was dark brown reaching up to her shoulder blades with honey colored highlights and she had almond eyes that were light blue. She wore the same priestess outfit as me but looked more gorgeous then me and also had black flats on with light blue bow ribbons on the top of her sat on the other side of her bed inside her dorm room. And I sat up on her comfy bed, she scooted near me and asked with concern in her voice. "Are you okay, Cosmos?" I nodded still busy with my thoughts. 'What if I don't remember who she is? Would she come back for revenge again? And who was she, it seemed like she knows me.' Apparently, Kristina had heard me voice out my uneasy thoughts because she asked me, "Do you mean the priestess who had crimson hair Cosmos? And do you know that girl?" I nodded but only said. "Who was she? And do you know her name?" I looked at my new friend as she spoke softly with the same sort of regretful eyes as that girl did. Kristina spoke with her bangs covering her eyes and clenching or releasing her hands. "Hai. Yes you heard me Cosmos, we were once friends or even best friends because the first time we met each other we were living in the same house. Her name was Flare Corona. And we became good friends b/c both of our families were poor but even though it was hard for the both of us, we had instantly connected with the same goal: to make our parents and relatives ease from the hard jobs they performed. But we admired them even though both of us didn't like sweating but we grew up playing with dolls, or cards and we also got to share a lacrima together considering that we did everything together: shopping for affordable grocieries, having sleepovers, you name it. Plus we were animal lovers so we got our first jobs to take care of horses, in case we both needed help from each other with weaknesses. Soon we finally got jobs as cooks in this village being in the same restaurant & we finally managed to move to a bigger house that was homey then the previous one. But time we sorta drifted away from each other because we found other groups in the village neighborhood and each of our groups were exactly polar opposites her group was anti-social but my group were always friendly and openly showed their feelings. I fell in love with a handsome boy in my group but he refused my feelings when I confessed my love to him. He sadly rejected my feelings and I cried later with my stuffed animals that night. Flare had heard of his rejection and tried to comfort me. Later we were acting as close as ever! But both of our groups rejected the idea of them being friends with each other so we left our own groups to become bffs again but a few years later her grandparents who lived near our neighborhood had visited us before they moved to Fiore a far away country which we couldn't afford even if both of our families combined their savings. So she cried for days and nights saying or rather blurring her words with sobs, that I couldn't understand the pain of never seeing her grandparents. Even though I comforted her, she disappeared in rage and kept saying that only she understood the pain she went through. And she moved away and when I was crying in a small park the high priestess had told me that I had a chance to become a priestess, a dream that Flare always doubted I could be in the future. But I never saw her until now."_

_ When Kristina had finished explaining I realized that Flare Corona was my old friend, who I forgot was my first friend who moved away to another faraway neighborhood to her old neighborhood. She was friends with me before I was friends with Lulu-chi and Ryos. I explained that to her. And Kristina's eyes widened in disbelief and shock. That day to until now I had never aged my face due to my old friend's curse for years but my body did. And the prediction Flare made was correct, because the high priestess had put me in a lower position as years passed. And Kristina had become best friends so we lived in the same dorm room but we were now in different positions. A few months before I came to Magnolia, Kristina found out inside an ancient library on how to fix the curse. So after that we saved lots of money to travel to Fiore with the high priestess's permission. _

_~ Flashback end ~_

* * *

-Normal POV -

"And that's how I came here and why my face really looks like a kid's face. So will you guys help me?", said the childhood friend of Lucy and Rogue. Lucy's face was looking determined and Rogue had the same look, they both had the same thoughts. 'I will help Cosmos!' By coincidence they both said politely to their friend, "Of course we'll help you!" Cosmos brightened up, the excitement and relief shown through her face. Cosmos jumped and then bowed 50 degrees to her friends which made them sweatdrop at the sight of her bowing to them. Cosmos had stood up so abruptly and smiled like a camera with the flash on. The couple had sweatdropped and were blown away literally, and they quietly said "So sparkly, how did she even do that?" And Cosmos didn't notice being kinda chatty with saying thanks to her friends in advance.

_~ Part 2 of day 7 end ~_

* * *

**fairychime: okay so far Flare Corona now appears the spell castor and another oc appears, hope u fav my story or u can just review the button is right below the chapter :)**

**cosmos: fairychime u made me so dramatic! ;_; I'm not like that at ALL!**

**fairychime: *rolls eyes* yeaaaah. Sure ur not a recipe for drama at ALL~! Not. u should ask the others in this story whether or not if u are annoying.**

**cosmos: hmph! Well I bet 20,000 jewels that I'm not loud or dramatic at ALL! Deal? *puts right hand into the air for the deal***

**fairychime: deal. *shakes hand in the air* if I lose then I'll... admit that u aren't dramatic and that I'll give you a box of 6 doughnuts any flavor.**

**cosmos: fine and minna-san do u think I become super dramatic?**

**others: yea, u are super dramatic and give fairychime the money, she was going to win the bet anyways**

**cosmos: noooo! (O^O) my money going to be wasted wahhh... and now I accept that I'm really dramatic. *gives money to fairychime***

**fairychime: *counts money professionally* okay u paid me the right amount of money, ur a person of ur word.**

**cosmos: yea, I guess so? I didn't know I was a 'person of my word' Thanks 4 telling me that though :3**

**lucy: what are u going to do with the extra money?**

**fairychime: well I'm gonna make something involved w/ Rilakkuma.**

**lucy and cosmos: oooh that sounds cool ! And fairychime is it going to be kawaii?**

**fairychime: yea! ^_^ I'll try to make it kawaii but no promises about how it looks like. Hope u guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

Fairy tail- the curse of the celestial princess Ch 16

**fairychime: hi guys hope u loved the previous chapter but this is the 3rd part of day 7, haha yes u heard me I said the 3rd part of Day 7. Please don't be mad at me~! _, hopefully this chapter will make up for it.**

**aries: uh, um... fairychime doesn't own fairy tail as most of u know**

**aquarius: oi reviewers and readers make sure to review or ELSE! *eyes flash neon blue with water vase in her hands***

**lucy: yea I agree with aquarius, so review soon got it?**

**happy: aye sir! *salutes to Lucy while flying in mid-air***

* * *

~~Part 3 of Day 7~~

Soon the sweatdropping couple who was blinded by her happiness got over her dramatic thanks. And then Lucy said, " Look can you stop doing the dramatic exit, Cosmos?" Cosmos stopped overdoing her thank you and was finally in a normal position with her shoulders slightly going up and down and her back straightening.

Cosmos and Lucy had left Rogue alone to change and then Rogue went straight to the guys' bathroom inside Ryuzetsu Land but a certain of group of men, saw Cosmos and thought that 'the cute girl was with Rogue and Lucy' and then saw Rogue's hair which was similar to Cosmos's hair. They flew toward the person who was 'Cosmos' and landed on the 'girl' but it turned out to be Rogue, and Rogue saw the group of men and said silently not enjoying this meeting, "No way... why them?!". Then the trimens who were still exhausted from purposely launching themselves took a second, but then realized that 'she' was a he! Hibiki said, accusing the dragon slayer "Oi, ur not the beautiful hime!" Rogue got irritated by and argued back to Hibiki. "Look who the hell are you even talking bout?" Ren spoke up and said fantazing about the girl. "It's the beautiful girl who was with you and Lucy-chan." Rogue got even more agittated by that knowing that it was Cosmos, and kicked the almost all of the trimens except for Eve who didn't say anything at all. Eve walked away silently getting the nod from Rogue to stay away from his childhood friend so they won't flirt with her. The other trimens flew away into the sky and landed outside inside a small mall which the other young girls had hearts in their eyes, and soon the flying guys flirted with the fangirls in the mall.

Rogue got back to his business: to go change clothes. Rogue soon saw the men's bathroom, and went inside. Soon he changed into his white t-shirt with baggy shorts and a bag on his shoulder filled with water, money, and his swimming shorts. He came out of the bathroom and soon got a message from his lacrima. He took the lacrima out of his pocket and saw a message from Lucy and Comsos, both saying the same thing.

**Lucy and Cosmos: Hey Rogue where are u? We finished changing meet us at Shiro's cafe. It's at Nero Ave.**

Rogue texted back to them.

**Rogue: well I just finished changing my clothes I'm not going to tell u why I took so long. :3**

He immediately got a text back

**Lucy and Cosmos: okay but we'll discuss all the things for her/my curse in the cafe. :3**

**Rogue: got it :)**

Rogue put his lacrima in his pocker and had walked to a citizen asking where Shiro's cafe was. The citizen had told him that it was only a few blocks around here and to wllk straght into the right direction. Roguue thanked the citizen and that citizen had disappeared immediately after he thanked him(citizen). Rogue was curious to what happened to the citizen so he looked around but the crowd was getting bigger so he shrugged off the disappearing person. And Rogue focused on getting to Shiro's cafe, a few minutes later he found himself at the huge cafe, and saw a blond with a familiar body frame. Rogue went inside the cafe which had a relaxing style of pastel colors and some posters of bands on the walls. He came to Lucy and Cosmos's table with them waving at him simultaneously. He immediately came to the table and sat down, with no one curiously looking at him.

Rogue sat on a sturdy but light chair with Lucy & Cosmos across him with serious looking faces. Lucy was the first one to snap out of their serious looking and smiled at him then Cosmos noticed this so she also smiled. Rogue asked the two girls, "What's with the book guys?"

Lucy explained the situation. "Well since we're being secretive you can keep your mouth shut about this right Rogue?" Rogue nodded. "Good. Anyways since you and I promised to help her, this is what we're doing. We'll search any books in all libraries and ask Levy-chan & the others to see if they saw anything related to Arokin or Kamido Village, after all we're the new generation of Kamido. And then we'll get the legal guilds to know about Cosmos including our own guilds today after we search for a long time." Rogue nodded and said, "Yep I got it so let's start."

After that they drank some green tea, and ate some macaroons from a friendly waiter who was chatting with all of the childhood friends. The group of friends had fun with the waiter. Soon they ate and drank the food and drinks they ordered. They were satisfied with everything and told that friendly guy for the check. The guy came to their table immediately as he gotten the check form the guy in the front of the room. This time Cosmos was paying the bill, it was 12,000 jewels **($12)**. She claimed that she owned Rogue and Lucy a favor since they took care of her when they met. Rogue and Lucy agreed for Cosmos to pay. Cosmos took out her credit card that was unlimited and handed it to the friendly waiter. The waiter speed walked with the credit card and slide it through the cashier that allowed credit cards to pay the bill. Lucy and the others decided to leave and put in $10 tips each. The waiter waved goodbye to them as they left the comfy cafe. The group of friends waved back silently, while smiling when they stopped waving & started walking towards a huge library.

A comfortable silence was placed between the smiling teens. Until a few moments later Lucy said smiling, "Hey guys I really like the waiter, he seems like a brother to me." Cosmos and Rogue had agreed with her. "Yes. He seems like a bigger brother." Lucy told them, "I hope they treat him right, and hopefully we'll meet him again."

They went inside the library and split up. Lucy checked the other countries section. Cosmos checked the languages and geography sections. Rogue checked the alphabet section for letters that had to do with Kamido village or Arokin. A few hours later they all had gale glasses on, courtesy of Lucy who had tons of extra gale force glasses at her place b/c Natsu was sometimes breaking her stuff. Lucy finally stopped reading the books feeling tired. Lucy messaged her friend and bf, and they saw the text.

**Lucy - hey guys I'm feeling tired and I just looked out the window. It's getting dark so Fairy tail and Sabertooth might be worried if we don't show up for dinner. We'll introduce Cosmos to everyone in our guilds today.**

They sent a call to her at the same time, her lacrima was starting to be loud so she used her portable earbuds. She quietly answered both of their phone calls to make a group call.

* * *

_- Phone call -_

_Lucy: hello?_

_Rogue: yo Lucy!_

_Cosmos: hey Lulu-chi!_

_Lucy: hi guys so did u guys find something? I think I did I'll check out some of the books on my table_

_Cosmos: yea but I only saw a few books that had to do with my curse_

_Rogue: well there's apparently a really big book with the entire history of Kamido Village. And I also found a book with some chants that have to do with priestesses._

_Lucy: well what are you guys waiting for? Let's hurry up and introduce Cosmos to the guilds._

_Cssmos and Rogeu: aye sir!_

_Lucy: and make sure to bring my gale force glasses. Got it guys? I won't let u off my hook even for u Rogue._

_Cosmos: ahahahahahaha even though its a serious situation, it's funny that u'lll spear no one for hhe love of your books._

_Lucy: if u keep teasing me for my love of books. I can tell u how this conversation, with you in a hospital and me laughing evilly_

_Cosmos: *shudders* okay, okay I give up and I admit defeat._

_Rogue: alright since U guys finished that problem, is it true u wouldn't let me off the hook Lucy?_

_Lucy: yea I oouldn't let u off the hook this time_

_Rogue: ehhh! Why can't u?!_

_Lucy: huh Cosmos you were right, I treat Rogue too pampered_

_Comsos: told u so, he keeps on being whiny whenever u are gone_

_Lucy: waht! Is that true Rogue?_

_ROgue: *sighs* yes I 'become' more whiny then usual when u are gone with just me and Cosmos in the same paace_

_Lucy: aha! I got it_

_Cosmos & Rogue: you got what Lulu-chi/Lucy?_

_Lucy: Rogue said that when we were still childhood friends he would complain more to you. Maybe he complained to you because he got annoyed by your whining. _

_Cosmos: let's just end this conversation and get u guys to introduce me!_

_Lucy & Rogue: fine got it! ^ ^_

_- Phone call ends -_

* * *

After that they gathered their books related to the place they lived in before going to the front desk at the same time and arriving at the front desk in the library. They said to the librarian who was middle aged, "We would like to borrow these books for 5 week please." The sweet librarian smiled and said to the teens, "Of course you welcome to borrow them for a long time and you guys can even keep the books permanently." The group of teens cheers silently in happiness. Then they thank the lady with a 45 degree angle at the same time. The lady sweatdropped and thought to herself, 'Why are kids like that? Usually teens are rude to people but they are too dramatic even tor me!' And than they soon said, "We would like to keep them Ms..." The librarian told them. "Call me Ms. Juuni you young teens." At first they hesitated but then told her again, another thanks.

* * *

- timeskip -

They went out of the library with bags holding the books. The librarian waved bye and the teens waved back. Soon they walked to the hotel and Cosmos was nervous.

* * *

- Cosmos's POV -

I guess I have to see them. But what if I actually get rejected by their guilds? What if they think I'm evil? What if they actually hate me? I kept thinking negative questions that I dreaded. And then soon Lulu-chi had put her hands on my shoulders and soon she said, "Relax Cosmos, you looks really pale. Here you should just get it over with." I breathed in and out so that I camled down instead of panicking.

Ryos and Luli-chi had grabbed my writsts and lightly fragged my arms to the directions of the room their guilds were eating dinner. **(fairychime: it's 9:35 pm. I am just telling u guys in case you guys are confused.) **

The doors of the room was the size of my tall firend Kristina, who was really the tallest out of all the regular priestesses. They opened the doors and a huge gooup of mages were talking, eating, brawling and making a lot of noises but it practically shattered my ears since wolf ears are super sensitive even more sensitive then a dragon slayer's hearing. I was surprised by Lulu-chi and Ryos not covering their ears and cowering in a small cormer. Soon Ryos wolf whisteed to the mages cathhing their attention. Some of them turned to my and Ryos and Lulu-chi's directeon. Most of their eyes were on my friends' direction so I thinked my weird habit of being able to turn into a cbibi, which came with my family's powers.

Ryos spoke. "Hey guys, sorry for interrupting dinner time but at least me and Lucy made it on time." Lulu-chi hugged Ryos around his waist and Ryos hugged her back. The guys hollered at my lovely friends, "Oi tell us the stuff u are going to announce and stop being lovey dovey we're eating here!" My cute friends blushed and stood in a straight standing position beside each other and not doing skin to skin contact. "Right. I have something to say as all of u know. I would like to introduce me and Lucy's childhood friend." The guilds paused making my stomach churn in bad thoughts. "EHHHH!" They were surprising me and they just made my inner devious personality furious with surprising her in a bad way.

I soon popped out of my chibi mode and felt unusually angry this must've been my sealed devious side coming out. I angrily shouted with wind emphasizing my mad mood, "Oi! U shouldn't do that or else I'm going to kick u in the face!" I ran a few meters in anger to kick those stupid faces off their bodies! But right when I was only just a few inches away from kicking their faces, someone just had to restraint me from tearing their faces. Soon I was conked out by a person.

* * *

- Normal POV -

After the mad Cosmos incident, they were dumbfounded but only Rogue, Lucy, the masters of Sabertooth and the ones who met Cosmos thought to themselves 'Man she will fit in with Fairy tail/Sabertooth already.' All of them snapped out of their frozen postitions and Cosmos appeared knocked out only for a few seconds with a rope tied around her waist, arms and shins which had magic runes. The guilds knew it was Lucy and Levy because Lucy is the fastest thanks to her actual amount of powers and Levy always uses rune magic. Cosmos woke up with a bunch of eyes staring at her and ropes restrainting her. She blushed and wanted to turn smaller due to everyone staring directly at her. So she turned into chibi mode and ran to Lucy's leg & then just hugged her leg.

**(fairychime: Cosmos's chibi side is about 2 feet tall.)**

The girls gushed with hearts in their eyes, cooing about how cute Cosmos was. Lucy hugged the chibi girl in a motherly hug and said quietly to Cosmos, "Look it's okay Cosmos, these people aren't mean like other people you meet. So please get along with them, they would love to make friends with you." Hesitantly Cosmos let go of her childhood friend's embrace and went into her normal size, "Hello minna-san nice to meet u, I'm Tsukasa Cosmos a childhood friend of Lulu-chi and Ryos." Surprisingly Mira just hugged her and welcomed her instead of squealing like she usually does. "Welcome to Fairy tail and Sabertooth's family Cosmos. You should know that you are welcome to join our guilds or visit our guilds anyday." Soon the others cheered and Cosmos finally feeling herself had chatted with some of the guys and girls of Fairy tail & Sabertooth.

Lucy and Rogue sighed being content with their friends making Cosmos feeling welcomed. And then the guilds was just eating or being obnoxious. After dinner time they went into their rooms and Cosmos waved bye to Lucy's and Rogue's guilds.

* * *

**fairychime: sorry I was updating a few days later then I would say and I know it's school season but u guys should still read my stuff. Anyways good luck to u guys who are starting school I'm starting in a few days :3**

**lucy: noooo! T_T fairychime won't have time to write her stuff.**

**fairychime: don't worry I'll do the chapters even if I'm going to school :)**

**everyone: yip pee! XD make sure to leave a comment about when ur starting school and fairychime is working hard those reviews have the power to get her to write and post TWO chapters in a week. So make sure to fill her fanfiction with reviews thanks for reading this guys. :3**

**fairychime: and I don't own fairy tail lol thought I should say that, sorry if u thought it was short ^ ^'**


	17. Chapter 17- omake

Fairy tail- the curse of the celestial princess- omake

**fairychime: hello minna-san~! So many of u readers are busy with school/work or whatnot. I'm busy with school -_- it's 5 days of torture first thing in the morning T^T comment if u agree audiences~!**

**lucy: that's true. Fairychime whines to us FT cast about how school isn't good for her -_- I can agree with her b/c I've been to school in my old mansion.**

**fairychime: I just wish everything would be easier by having an exceed as my pet. I love fairy tail so muchhhhh~! T_T but anyways since u guys saw the title, u guys would be getting filled in on things I would be doing or mentioned in my earlier chapters.**

**orga: fairychime would like to say that she's thankful for many of the views u gave her. Even though it's feeling short she puts her random side and loyal fanfic side to these chapters.**

**fairychime: thanks for that comment and it's true I'm lucky and someone please tell me what kind of mistakes I'm making besides from my spelling. That's a tiny problem :33 if there's anything I can do to clear it just review on my story to tell me what's confusing. Many authors can be confusing, hopefully u guys think this plot is smooth =3**

**minerva: she hopes this entertains you b/c she knows school & other things can be frustrating so here she goes~! ^_^**

* * *

_- at guild entrance with fairychime and lucy -_

fairychime: hey guys why did u invite me here?

lucy: come on, we just want to do this

fairychime: O_0 eh!? Is that supposed to be a good thing?

lucy: ehehehe... don't worry it's a good thing

**(rogue appears out of nowhere)**

rogue: hello! I just saw u guys there!

fairychime: ahhhhhhhh! **(jumps up to ceiling but realizes that there's no ceiling so hangs onto the back of lucy) **u fricking scared me ROGUUEEEEEE~!** (bashes rogue's head with a baseball bat)**

rogue:**(gets a giant red bump on the head)** ouchie! WHAT DID U DO THAT TO MEEE~~! **(acts more scary to fairychime)**

fairychime: (is scared of rogue and cries waterfalls) WAHHHHHHHH sorry rogue! T_T I didn't mean to do that roguuuueeeeee! **(has tears in eyes)** w-wahhhh! **(cries even more and hugs lucy)**

**lucy: **rogue... WTF DID U JUST DO!** :[ (starts acting terrifying to rogue)**

rogue: **(cowers in the back)** I'm sorry! Please don't hurt meeee! o **(covers head just in case he gets hit again)**

lucy: (breathed in and out & eventually calmed down)... fine I'll won't be scary if u apologize to fairychime -_- u know she ships us and could stop if she wanted to, so u can be forgotten in her stories

rogue:ehhhh! She can really do that? O_O okay then I'm... sorry fairychime

fairychime: starrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... **(narrows eyes and backs up just in case rogue's scary again)** fine I forgive u and yes I can barely give u any part in my stories so either way I would win.

rogue:okay so me and lucy have a special surprise for u fairychime

fairychime: eh!? (smiles) u shouldn't have but I'm so happy like when I made u two a couple eeek~!

lucy: well go in the guild then~! :3 u'll be VERY happy about this

fairychime: huh? um, okay guys

(their all in the guild but it's dark)

fairychime: eh!? Why is it SO dark here? I'll turn on the switch (turns switch on)

everyone: (pops out of hiding place) SURPRISEEEEEEEEE FAIRYCHIME~~~!

fairychime: (gasps) for meeeee! Thank u guys, now I feel the shivers of emotions~~~! :D

It's a party with a banner that says 'Hope u love this fairychime~!'. And there was tons of stellar spirits including aries & loke who were awfully close and some alcohol where cana is currently consuming third of the cider since fairychime loves alcohol. And Cosmos is there, even Kristina who wasn't introduced yet.

kristina: ohayo fairychime-san~! ^ ^ when will u start updating?

fairychime: eh, maybe on weekends

kristina: great~! But ... *acts scary* WHENN WILL U EVER UPDATE AUTHOR-CHANNNNNN~!

fairychime: *cowers* gomen T^T I was busy with... with... SCHOOOOL wahhhhh *cries waterfalls*

kristina: *stops acting scary* aww.. that's okay fairychime-san, I like ur story just please hurry up with update pretty please~!

fairychime: and besides I was making a rilakkuma sweatshirt for u~! T^T I didn't know I could disappoint u, I'm sowwy *looks down and bows* please forgive me! T^T

kristina: *hugs fairychime* don't worry that's okay and besides can I see ur sweatshirt made for me?

fairychime: *brightens up and brings blue rilakkuma sweatshirt with mint green FT guild mark in the heart area in the front* here, hope u like it Kristina! :3

kristina: *tries it on* wow it's so nice and comfy~! Thanks for this sweatshirt I was nervous about being introduced~!

fairychime: *hugs kristina* ur welcome kristina come on everyone~! GROUP HUG~!

everyone: *tackles the 2 girls* yayyy for group hugs

minerva: *snuggles into kristina's cheek* u are so kawaii like hello kitty~!

kristina: nyaaa~! u are so nice dunno why sting and rogue call chu a demon?! O_0

minerva: *freezes up and lets go of kristina* ... really?! *acts scary w/ a marble orb in hand* stinng... ROGUUUEEEE~! Prepare to scream in terror

rogue: ... damn it kristina... *sprints away inside kangaroo's belly pouch*

sting: ... WHYY LEAVE ME W/ MIN MIN! rogue ur so cruel -_-

minerva: *stomps on sting's head* bug one, mission half completed *stomps after rogue*

sting: ahahahahaa... rogue ur in trouble with the min min-chan ahahahaha! That's what chu get for doing that roguey.

minerva: *stomps back to sting and roars* DON"T CALL ME MIN MIN-CHANNNNN~! *drags sting towards a torture room and comes out with a completely broken sting over her shoulder like 15 min later and ties him to a wooden pillar*

everyone: *shivers* poor sting... *shrugs* oh well... let's just go PARTAYYYYYY~! *keeps on partying including fairychime*

Suddenly a very loud noise like chainsaw mixes with a very scared rogue. The kangaroo comes inside with very terrified eyes hugging lucy.

kangaroo: help mee... lucy O_O I'm so scared

lucy: *pets kangaroo's head* what happened? u can tell me and the others

kangaroo: well um... me and my baby roguey were hopping from the mad woman but then Skiadrum my husband appeared in dragon form and took him to that scary lady *tears up* wahhh I just want my cross-dressing baby back T^T

lucy: there there, min-chan's not that scary right minna-san?

everyone: yupppity doo da dooooo~!

kangaroo: *stops being scared and turns into a woman with sandy hair and glowing purple eyes* well I guess I should party then~! Oh and call me Kara-chan! *has a party hat on* woo hoo~! *starts drinking w/ cana and forgets about her son*

lucy: *realizes something* wait everyone stop~!

The party stops with everyone being curious bout what she has to say at looks at her.

master and jiemma: well?

lucy: well when kara-chan (kangaroo) was speaking, she said I quote _"I just want my cross-dressing baby back T^T"_ what did u mean by cross-dressing?

kara: *realizes something* well I didn't explain well but before my son met you lucy he always loved playing w/ dolls with me but Skiadrum thought it was silly and I thought it was fantastic. He introduced rogue to you in u know Kamido village. So the reason why he cross-dressed is b/c he loves girl clothes since their so pretty. Sadly he barely does that and when he does he's not happy and chirpy like he used to T^T

mira, wendy, levy, yukino: ehhhh!? Isn't Kamido village in Arokin the country?! O_O I had no idea u were born and raised there before.

the others including the masters: eh?! What are u talking about?

minerva: *who wasn't surprised about the new piece of info* well when me and some of the other girls talked in Ryuzetsu Land, I appeared out of nowhere and just talked w/ yukino and lucy about the new mission we'll go after vacation. Which is in this chapter since fairychime forgot.

fairychime: wahh~! Sorry min-chan! *covers head in shame*

minerva: *pets fairychime's head* don't worry it's not your fault its the boys fault they were supposed to remind u.

mira and lisanna: your right minerva *feels irritated and beats up the boys in anger* IT"S UR FAULT THAT FAIRYCHIME FORGOT TO DO THAT!

the boys: I'm so SORRRYYYY!

cana and erza: sorry aint gonna cut it boys... *smirks at each other then attacks the boys*

the boys: AHHHHH!

It takes a minute for them to be half-dead in a pile. The girls sweatdropped but then Aries popped in with her stomach bulging out a little bit like a tiny watermelon and Loke holds her left hand. Everyone's confused and stares at the currently-holding-hands couple

lucy and fairychime: so... what's going on? Did u guys forget to use protection again?

loke and aries: *faces turn erza's hair color* NOOOO... well yes so that means... aries is/I'm pregnant!

Everyone gasped in shock but Natsu patted Loke on the back surprisingly the first to say something.

natsu:... well congrats and also there's gonna be a new baby yayyyy~!

fairychime: well is it a boy or girl?

loke and aries: it's a girl~!

mira and fairychime: sweet! Have u guys named her yet?

loke: well we decided to name her lily

aries: since my mother was a flower mage, we decided to name her lily in honor of my still alive but bored mom.

cosmos: lol so now what?

fairychime: *shrugs* I dunno that's it I guess my brain ran out of ideas. But still one thing...

everyone: well what is it?

fairychime: welllll... *smooshes Pantherlily and Frosch's heads together* there! I always wanted Frosch & Pantherlily to kiss =3

pantherlily and frosch: *pulls away and blushes* \\\\\\ fairychime-san don't do that, it's embarrassing

mira: yayyy~! I was rooting for them XDDDD

* * *

**fairychime: awww... =( man sorry I didn't update in a while. I was just depressed b/c I don't have a life of my own. My parents just don't understand my english yet they understand everybody else's =( and I was so bored w/ no clubs to join tho. So I hope u guys aren't angry, my next chapter is actually going to be finished.**

**mira: fairychime don't worry everything will turn up. *turns to readers* minna-san I hope u guys suggest a club where fairychime is happy. I want fairychime to be active but lemme have fairychime explain this  
**

**fairychime: well u see, my family's too overprotective so I don't get a regular routine which is why I'm really chubby -_- so recommend some clubs that are completely safe. I need the exercise :DDDDD**

**lucy: I hope u guys enjoyed it. Fairychime's really tried hard, please understand that she barely goes outside which is quite sad and her parents doesn't let her invite her friends**

**fairychime: *sighs* guess it sounds sad but I really do need ur help. I just don't have the courage to ask my dad b/c everyone's just usually ignoring me in real life. I don't have much of a presence in my friends and family's life. I love to be normal just tell me how to. I only have a life online not anywhere else T^T can someone cheer me up?My parents don't realize it but I'm sometimes unhappy even though their nice. Miss my sis so can't wait for thanksgiving tho. Sometimes we're depressed right? Well I'm always depressed for no reason so I'm sorry about moping, just wanna get all this burden out :) thx for listening hope u guys loved it so yea :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD love emoticons btw, ;)**

**everyone: brighten up her day w/ ur reviews. We miss the real her, now she's just... like a kicked puppy**

**fairychime: ur right guys I need to go to Wikihow! Wikihow's a genius T^T love getting directions on 'how to _' ^ ^ bye :3**


	18. Chapter 18 - NOT AN OMAKE 3!

Fairy tail- the curse of the celestial princess Ch 17

**fairychime: yo! Minna I'm sorry for keeping u guys waiting but I was actually busy with my school, tell me if u guys had school I love reading ur comments ^ ^ and it's been a month**

**lucy: she was really tired so she couldn't update this story**

**loke: but it's okay since now she's starting to write stuff again! ^ ^ and that gives me a chance to express my love for fairychime!**

**fairychime: eh! O_O but weren't u the father to Aries' child?**

**Aries: eh-eh sorry for appearing fairychime-san but ur right Leo should just be caring to my soon-2-be-born baby! LEOOOOO NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO FLIRT WITH LADIES ESPECIALLY FAIRYCHIME!**

**loke: u-u-uh hai aries-sama! *salutes hand in the air***

**aries: great now come with me *drags loke into the backyard of my house***

**loke: nooooooo! I don't wanna go to pregnant lady classes even though I'm in love with u aries**

**aries: but u'll have fun watching the birth video with me, I loved it and now all of the pregnant gals & I are dragging the future fathers to our baby class to watch it. **

**mira & lucy: u'll love it**

**fairychime: okay then, and I've never watched it before hehehehe... but I do know that someone faints :3**

**erza: on with the story! And fairychime doesn't own fairy tail.**

* * *

- Normal POV -

Today was the last morning in Crocus for both Fairy Tail & Sabertooth because both of the masters agreed to meet up in the center park with their 'brats' in the afternoon. In the morning everyone was hungover meaning the Fairy tail members, Cosmos and the citizens of Crocus staying there. Lemme explain this to you readers about how this happened.

- flashback -

" Hehehehe, Mira-chan may be able to keep me away from the guild's supply of alcohol but she doesn't know the hotel like I do, since I've explored every nook & cranny muahahahahah!" But the card mage evil laughed really loud that the Strauss siblings and everyone else including Cosmos woke up, rubbing their eyes sleepily and then went downstairs in the hotel safe for alcohol. Cosmos and Lisanna's head popped out of wall from the outside. They both groaned and whined, "Why are you yelling at 2 in the morning Cana?" Before Cana could answer that question, heavy footsteps were heard making thuds on the floor. A shiver went up their spines and an ominous aura appeared so the woken up girls quickly went into the alcohol room with Cana looking dumbfounded about what's happening. Cosmos and Lisanna hid behind Cana smirking. Cana noticed this and asked, "Eh? What's going on?" Lisanna & Cosmos smirked even wider and just said in unison "Hm. You'll see what's going on. " "Now that just makes me even more conf- AHH! Ouchie." Cana got interrupted by Mira with her demon mode about to be used and Lucy helped Mira by putting Cana in a chokehold, because Lucy was mad about her (Cana) waking up her sleep. The two girls _*coughs* monsters *coughs*_ had yelled in a scary voice,"WHAT'S GOING ON PEOPLE?!" Cana and the other girls shivered slowly backing away but Cana was soon tied up by Bisca who was 5 months pregnant with Asuka. Alzack freaked out and tried to calm down his new wife but got shut up with duct tape because of his usually lovely new wife. Now Bisca got back to her business by tying a difficult knot on Cana. Cana wailed in desperation trying to break free with her legs flailing but no one helped her as the she-monsters (Lucy, Bisca and Mira) surrounded the now sober mage like vulcans. But they stopped walking in circles and then looked at the people behind them, having cold sweat except for Cosmos and Lisanna. The now suddenly big group of Fairy tail mages and hotel employees cringed in fear. The 3 girls that stopped surrounding Cana, who was frankly glad about that and sighed in temporary relief and a low guard wary of the 3 now dangerous girls, knowing that she herself would suffer the consequences later.

The terrifying small group of girls screeched at the people behind them. "Why didn't u make them stoooopppppppp!" The still shivering people turned into human popsicles, but only Cosmos & Lisanna just acted normally and said "Look Lulu-chi/Mira-nee, we did but Cana didn't take our warning." The three raging girls were starting to turn to normal, so they just shrugged and Mira smiled a mega-watt smile that lit up the alcohol room like a light bulb. Then Mira had turned to the still sober mage and had her scary face on with that bright smile. The older Strauss sister had slowly walked to the struggling Cana and bent her knees until she reached the tied up Cana's eye level. She then put her face near Cana's face at a uncomfortable distance between the 2 faces (Mira's and Cana's face) and used a random flashlight pulled out of her pocket to put it directly on her face. 2 dark red eyes glowed into Cana's eyes which were Mira's eyes but it made Cana cower into a small corner in the rope. Mira came closer to her and

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

pulled Cana's ears like a monkey's ears. The others paled at the harsh yet funny treatment except for the now 2 , and Natsu came just in time downstairs feeling irritated about the clanking noise in the alcohol safe of the hotel they were staying at. "Oi keep the noise down people- huhhhh!" Natsu was dumbfounded because he found their now sober mage getting her ears pulled off, Lisanna & Cosmos smirking behind the female sharpshooter and stellar mage, a big crowd of employees and Fairy tail mages sweatdropping or just being plain paralyzed or pale. Natsu just looked like a regular person for once with the group of people making a huge scene or chaos in the hotel's alcohol safe. Natsu then walked in and yelled, "What the heck happened!" Everyone froze except for the frozen people who stopped being frozen and turned to normal which was mostly the employees working at the hotel. All of them in the alcohol room just looked at the rosy haired dragon slayer with disbelief in their eyes mixed with some horror that meant to them, ' it's the end of the world! Natsu's/the dragon slayer's finally acting normal! There's something wrong with the world'. Everyone said still in shock of Natsu's unusally normal behaviour like a citizen. Citizen or normal mage. "No way! Natsu's finally acting normal. Someone get a therapist for his mental state." Natsu childishly crossed his arms and stomped his foot onto the metal floor, quickly hurting his foot and then he held onto his foot jumping from side to side. "Ouchie ouchie ouchhhh~!" The people nodded with their left hand covering their chins even the people who work in the hotel said, "Yep. This is definitely the crazy Natsu everyone knows." Natsu said offended at what they said. "Heyyy! I'm not that dense am I?" Everyone twitched expecting that except for the employees that fell anime style. Soon the employees caused a ruckus in the hotel since their not mages who destroy things. Suddenly half of the hotel guests ran to the alcohol room and said with venom in their voices, "What the heck is going on?!" Surprisingly the normal people woken up had dark auras and all the fairy tail mages (except for Erza) were just standing there thinking 'What on Earthland just happened?!' The strangely normal mages just sweatdropped much like the earlier group that arrived.

A few minutes later Cana got out of her rope trap and shoved barrels of alcohol into each person's mouth in the alcohol room, and it made all of the people turn into party animals including Cana. And it went downhill with all of the people surprisingly stayed except for Erza who missed Jellal and just broke down the door leaving a Erza-shaped space in the metal open door.

- flashback ends -

And that's how they ended up having a hangover, except for Cosmos and Cana that is. Cana is practically the immune person but can't beat Baccus, and Cosmos just drinks sake every day with her friend Kristina at the temple while watching tv with dinner for entertainment.

A few hours later, all of the hungover people woke up in strange positions such as meditating on the tables or just sitting down on each other like a human tower. The people just widened their eyes in shock and just stood up like statues also exclaiming, "Why are we like this?" But then they smelled some delicious soup and other meals, their eyes were shining mainly b/c of the delicious smell of soup. Everyone who was in the alcohol room drunk, had followed the smell and found a certain priestess with Cana chatting together while cooking.

This was something shocking considering that Cana's the first person to drink and not cook. Cooking was Mira's job at the guild. They came and hurtled themselves towards the food. Cosmos stopped cooking and then dragged Cana's wrist towards a direction where they won't get tackled b/c of the people. The people started lining up on the kitchen table in the hotel like a buffet. The 2 girls who were talking sweatdropped at the huge line. Cosmos and Cana thought 'Is our cooking that good?', but they just shrugged it off not caring about b/c they were hungry.

* * *

**- timeskip - (after they are all full with Cosmos & Cana's cooking)**

"Ah!" All of them sighed in relief sitting in chairs that were in other rooms. They all sat down and watched tv in the dining room. They were all satisfied. Then Sabertooth showed up surprising everyone. They watched fairy tail episodes and it was where Minerva was torturing Lucy. All of them were crying at the sight of it including Minerva. Minerva was crying waterfalls when it ended.

Lucy stood up and Minerva was tackling Lucy with a hug and Minerva apologized with waterfalls in her eyes. "Lucy I'm sooo sorry that wasn't me, wahhhhh!" Lucy patted her head and said, "Don't worry it's Hiro Mashima's fault for making that episode." **(fairychime: don't worry it's not Hiro Mashima's fault, lucy's just saying that ||| minerva: yup lucy's just saying that but we do love u Hiro Mashima ||| rogue: true. U actually made us ur our father lol XD) The fairy tail mages packed their stuff & said bye to the hotel people. Sabertooth traveled with them b/c they got their stuff already but a priestess on a demon cat had arrived outside (they are in the center park of Crocus)**. "Oi Cosmos! U ready to go back?" Cosmos nodded and said, "Haiiii Kristina-chan!" Lucy stepped up to Cosmos' friend and said. "Hi I'm Lucy Heartfilia. What's your name?" The priestess shyly looked at Lucy and replied, "Um, hi I'm Kristina Fujisaki, I hope u took care of my friend Cosmos even though she's so childish." "Oi Kristina-chan I'm not like that at all~!" whined Cosmos. "Yea right says the one who's complaining." Lucy, Kristina and Rogue said in unison and they laughed.

Kristina soon talked with a little bit of exhaustion from laughing, "Well it was nice talking to you guys but I gotta go with Cosmos, remember Cosmos?" Everyone looked at Cosmos and Cosmos sweated as they asked a question. "Cosmos why didn't u tell us that ur going to leave and Lucy/I told us/them that your going to leave..?" They stared at Cosmos with a blank look in their eyes saying 'how could u forget that your leaving with your friend'. Cosmos sweated with everyone intensely staring at her and shrunk chibi size. " I dunno! Everyone I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just was having fun. I hope u forgive me." Cosmos bowed her head with her hands clasping together in the front of her body, everyone's huge stares softened silently squealing over how cute Cosmos looked. Lucy stopped fangirling and patted her head, Cosmos looked at Lucy with her chibi eyes asking "What is it Lulu-chi?" Lucy smiled at Cosmos' cuteness and bent to Cosmos' eye level explaining what she thought. "Don't worry I forgive you Cosmos as well the others do, right guys?" The others nodded. Lucy continued. "But one thing you promised to join the guilds. Jiemma and Gramps said you both agreed to join both of their guilds though. Are you gonna get your guild marks right here or later when you are on a long break for like a week?" Cosmos responded with a starry-eyed gaze in her eyes. "I'll get my guild marks later." Lucy nodded and her face showed a questioning look. "Hey Cosmos can you give everyone your number and email?" Cosmos agreeingly nodded seeming a little more hyper.

"Sure thing Lulu-chi~! Minna-san here's my email : glitterCT20 .com and my phone number is 099-396-8352." **(fairychime: everyone this is fake info that doesn't exist! If it happens to be ur phone number then sorry if I accidently typed in your phone number readers~! Wish there was an fairy tail email site tho -_- oh man it would be nice to chat 2 my readers so private message me or review saying u would like to chat w/ me on google+ ~! I'll talk to u if I'm not busy with school ehehehehehe ^ ^)** A port suddenly opened. The portal that Lucy usually chants. The wind was blowing their hair like in a commercial but the 2 still young priestesses slightly bowed to the other mages saying. "Well it was nice meeting u! We'll be visiting your guild in breaks." Then they just hopped onto their demon cats Anuis (Kristina's) and Kuri (Cosmos's). They flew very fast and every mage of FT and Sabertooth had entered the portal. The Sabertooth mages were adstonished except for Rogue, Frosch and the other FT members who were just admiring Mavis and the other beautiful things. Soon Rufus snapped out of it and said his usual phrase, "I shall memorize it."

Sadly the moment he said that the portal disappeared and they landed in Fairy tail's guild. Rufus cried waterfalls muttering or more like sobbing that he didn't get to remember the wonderful experience. Soon everyone in magnolia (that's where the Fairy tail guild is in my fanfic) got irritated about his blubbering and knocked him out w/ magic or tools except for the pets they were all just eating or drinking juice at the same time ironically. Minerva just carried him over her shoulder. They waved good bye including Rogue and Frosch. Before Frosch left, Pantherlily said with hearts in his eyes. "Look Frosch bye but I'll never forget you~!" And he kissed Frosch's cheek. Frosch insanely blushed and Rogue & Lucy smirked silently. After that fiasco the Sabertooth guild left including Rogue, who gave his girl a kiss with a little tongue action. He left her breathless with a cherry red blush and Mira decided that she'll be planning a slumber party with all the girls. The girls decided to go to it in FT's girl's dorm but Mira secretly smirked unknowingly releasing a dangerous aura that only the boys sensed while the girls, even Erza weren't sensing it.

So the boys had decided to spy on the girls for tonight and they were kinda excited for the slumber party because they would see the girls in their sleep wear and scared since Erza, Lucy, Mira were all girl s-class mages. So they think the 3 of them probably turn to their ultimate magic form. And the boys were especially scared of Lucy when she has ultra powerful magic in her skills. They gulped in excited and nervousness. The girls had heard and said in unison, "Uh? Are u guys thirsty?" The guys nodded and Mira, Kinana & Lucy had come with the usual drinks the guys would drink. **(fairychime: sorry for the interruption but Lucy sometimes worked with Mira and Kinana in the guild for Magnolia customers and for the guild members.)** They all drank it. And Romeo gulped it down in one shot, Wendy looked at him curious thinking to herself 'Is Romeo-kun going to be like the other weird guys here?'. And just when she finished the thought, her wrist got dragged by her very own boyfriend Romeo! And the girls suggestively waggled their eyebrows at Wendy almost being dragged. Wendy widened her eyes with her blush showing, thanks to the sly and dirty minded girls like Cana & Mira. Romeo kepted dragging her wrist to a back room, and the boys didn't see or sense the young couple's presence to be missing. The back door closed with Romeo temporarily shutting the door with a chair and Wendy looked at Romeo who was just looking a little blue. Romeo sat down on the only place to sit which was a loveseat for couples and he gestured Wendy to sit down. Wendy blushed which made Romeo confused but shook it off once Wendy sat down on the same loveseat. Wendy asked curiously, "Well what is it?" Romeo said, "Well it's about something..."

* * *

**fairychime: well that was some RoWen I'm a fan of them =3 but what was Romeo talking about? U'll have to find out later**

**lucy: \\\\\ fairychime... *steam comes out of her head***

**fairychime: what lucy?**

**lucy: fair-fairychime why did u make rogue make out with me?**

**fairychime: because i wanted to *sticks out tongue* blehhhh!**

**rogue: yup and I made her do it *snuggles into lucy***

**lucy: *blushes* rogue! U don't have to do that :OOO \\\**

**mira: I can't wait for the sleepover~! **

**fairychime: oh yea and readers hope u guys just like this, this was a double update if u include my omake :) and stay tuned for the sleepover but I'll try to update oh man it's been so long. Hope u guys didn't think I abandoned chu :) I really love u guys~! So thanks for everything audience! ^_^**


End file.
